Algo Que No Dejaremos Atrás
by LawlietUnderscoreGirl
Summary: Ryuzaki, un chico callado con una inteligencia abrumadora es el chico más odiado de la Wammy's House. Un día, llega al internado una joven, lo normal. Pero ella no es tan normal. A pesar de las advertencias de los otros alumnos sobre su frialdad, ella decide hablar con él. Ambos se hacen amigos, y poco a poco, comienza una historia de amor que dejará profundas marcas en los dos.
1. Un buen comienzo

En la Wammy's House, un joven de 14 años estaba sentado de forma extraña en un sillón mientras leía un libro a gran velocidad. El resto de niños del salón ignoraban al chico de pelo negro enmarañado, quien se apartaba de ellos también.

El lugar estaba lleno de risas, canciones, bromas, y un sinfín de sonidos más, pero el pelinegro no parecía percatarse de ello. De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta, y todos volvieron la cabeza para ver excepto el chico del sillón.

Watari entró acompañado de una joven con el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, por los hombros. Era algo alta para sus 14 años, con una cara poco redondeada, una media sonrisa cálida y unos ojos castaños con pequeñas rayitas ambarinas, que recorrieron toda la habitación con un brillo curioso y calculador hasta posarse en aquel chiquillo que parecía no estar interesado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Watari tosió para que todos guardaran silencio y que prestaran algo de atención, incluido el joven pelinegro, que levantó la vista y clavó sus hermosos ojos grises en los de la recién llegada, y la contempló con interés.

-Chicos, esta joven es Selene, espero que la traten bien y sean amables con ella. – dicho esto salió del salón, dejando allí a la chica sonriendo cálidamente a todos.

Rápidamente fue rodeada por toda la clase, y todos, excepto el joven del sillón, que retomó su lectura, empezaron a presentarse, y después, a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? - Preguntó una chica con el pelo plateado, que se hacia llamar Lucy.

-14, como ustedes, ¿no? – sonrió ampliamente.

-¿De donde vienes, Selene? – preguntó Vincent, un chico menudo de pelo anaranjado.

-Soy española, pero he vivido en Japón desde los 3 años. – fue a sentarse, ya que pensó que iría para largo.

Selene fue seguida por todos hasta la mesa, en donde se sentaron solo Vincent y Lucy, enfrente, y un chico al que llamaban Beyond, parecido con creces al pelinegro pero con diferencias notorias, como sus ojos rojos, a su lado.

Todos siguieron preguntando diversas cosas, y ella respondía siempre sonriente y sin mentir ni vacilar ante las respuestas.

Cuando terminaron de "recopilar información", todos volvieron a sus actividades anteriores. En la mesa solo se quedaron Lucy y Beyond, que siguieron conversando con ella y contando cosas de si mismos y sobre el resto.

Después de que ellos terminaron de contarle cosas sobre todos sus compañeros, Selene decidió preguntarles una duda que le surgió nada más entrar, ya que ni hablaron de él.

-Oigan, ¿y quién es el que está allá en el sillón? – dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro, y encontrándose con su mirada. Ambos mantuvieron esa mirada de reojo, no perdiendo detalle.

-¿Ese baka? – dijo Beyond señalándolo con la cabeza. – Es Ryuzaki. Se cree mejor que todos nosotros juntos. Nunca habla con nadie, por lo que tampoco nadie se interesa por él.

-No intentes ser amiga suya –Añadió Lucy-. Lo más probable es que te ignore y se vaya, sin decir palabra. Ya todos nos olvidamos de cómo es su voz, pues ni los profesores le preguntan – lo miró con cierto rencor. -. Es el más listo del internado, y por eso también el más odiado e ignorado...

Beyond asintió, dándole la razón a Lucy. Selene les miró y después se levantó, decidida a intentar entablar conversación con él ante las discretas miradas de toda la clase.

Mientras se acercaba, ambos se miraban a los ojos. Los de ella expresaban calidez, mientras que los de él, curiosidad y escepticismo. Cuando llegó, Selene se sentó en el sillón de al lado, sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Selene. Tú eres Ryuzaki, me dijeron.

-Hum... – Ryuzaki no apartó la vista, y cerró el libro, dejándolo en el apoyabrazos. – Bienvenida a la Wammy's House, Selene. – le dio la mano brevemente y después la apoyó en su rodilla.

Pero aquel gesto fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por la clase. Algunos incluso empezaron a cuchichear del asombro de que él hablase con alguien.

Pero ambos olvidaron los murmullos ajenos y comenzaron a conversar sobre el libro que había estado leyendo Ryuzaki, para después pasar a temas más banales, siempre mirándose a los ojos, como si fuese una especie de magnetismo.

Ella reía constantemente y él solo sonreía, pero se divertía con ella. Era la única persona que, a pesar de las advertencias iniciales de los demás sobre su solitaria personalidad y su excéntrico y lógico comportamiento, le había tendido la mano, con una sonrisa franca y amistosa.

El salón entero seguía pendiente de su conversación, ya que no se creían lo que estaban presenciando. Ryuzaki, el frío y solitario Ryuzaki, estaba hablando y... ¡sonriendo! Nadie daba crédito.

-Oye, Ryuzaki... – dijo Selene en susurros, para que los compañeros no escuchasen. - ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? Me siento demasiado observada...

-Claro... – él se levantó, y Selene se fijó en que andaba encorvado. – Te enseñaré el internado, si lo deseas, mientras retomamos la conversación.

-Estupendo. – ella se levantó y sonrió, era una chica llena de vitalidad.

Ambos salieron del salón ante los ojos sorprendidos de los jóvenes que no reconocían en ese chico sonriente al pelinegro inexpresivo que ni les dirigía una segunda mirada.

En otro lugar del internado, concretamente en la azotea, Ryuzaki le señalaba los lugares y le explicaba el funcionamiento de las cosas en el centro. Ella asentía y añadía comentarios sobre sus impresiones o sus recuerdos de vez en cuando.

Cuando dejaron de hablar, mientras Selene estaba admirando el atardecer, con el viento jugando con su pelo, Ryuzaki se tumbó en el suelo, mirando al cielo con cara inexpresiva. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio tendido allí. Él la miró de reojo, sonrió, y cerró los ojos.

-Estoy bien, es que cuando subo aquí, me gusta tumbarme y mirar el cielo... – abrió los ojos y empezó a observar cómo pasaban las nubes.

-Entiendo... – ella se sentó dándole la espalda y luego se tumbó, dando cabeza con cabeza. – ¿Te importa que hoy te acompañe?

-No veo inconveniente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando las voces y las risas que venían desde el jardín, mientras veían pasar las nubes. Se quedaron así hasta la noche.

Las nubes entonces desaparecieron, y al estar el internado alejado de la ciudad, las estrellas eran completamente visibles. Ambos comentaban lo que pensaban en voz alta, como si estuvieran solos, pero sabiendo que no era así, que eran escuchados.

Cuando creyeron que ya era algo tarde para quedarse al fresco, fueron dentro, despidiéndose en el pasillo. Ella dijo "Hasta mañana, Ryuzaki." Con una sonrisa y se fue por las escaleras al piso de abajo, en donde estaban los dormitorios de las chicas. Él se fue en silencio, con gesto pensativo, a su cuarto, pero no durmió. Simplemente se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y contempló el cielo nocturno con aire taciturno, como siempre hacia.

Ya que estaba solo en el cuarto, no molestaba al que pudiese estar dormido. Y ningún compañero podía molestarle a él, ya que con su comportamiento distante y su inteligencia y capacidad de razonamiento, se había ganado el odio de todos los alumnos de la Wammy's House.

Bueno, no de todos. Ya no.

Sonrió ligeramente ante la perspectiva de que Selene no le odiaba como el resto. Ella era diferente a los demás. Era autentica, sencilla, con una inteligencia muy aguda y un gran sentido del humor. En unas horas se había ganado su confianza, y su corazón esperaba que en un par de días se ganara también su amistad.

Lo que Ryuzaki no sabía era que ella esperaba lo mismo.

Ambos pensaron en el día siguiente como un día nuevo, un día en el que ya no se sentirían solos, nunca...

(AN: Este fue mi primerísimo fic, lo empecé hace años, como cuando tenía 13-14 (y ahora tengo casi 19), le tengo mucho cariño aunque ya no escriba así, y aunque he pensado en "remodelarlo", al final siempre me decanto por el no, pero quiero que se tenga en cuenta al leer jaja)


	2. Un nuevo día

[NA: Bueno, voy a publicar dos por semana he decidido: Uno el Lunes y otro el Jueves, a partir del próximo Lunes, para agilizar el proceso, porque tardar una semana por capítulo es tardar mucho, ¿no? jajaja

En fin, aquí está la historia, que lo pasen bien ^^]

A las 03:42, Selene se despertó en su cama con un grito ahogado, empapada en sudor y en lágrimas. La pesadilla que la impedía dormir bien desde hacia año y medio aún la acosaba. Miró a todos lados, tapándose la boca para no gritar. Intentó tranquilizarse, ya que no quería despertar a medio internado.

Cuando consiguió parar de llorar, el sudor ya se había secado, pero ella se había desvelado. Cogió el edredón y se lo cargó a los hombros, para después dirigirse a la azotea tan silenciosa como un fantasma, pues no se podía escuchar ni el crujir de las maderas al andar.

Al cerrar la puerta de la azotea con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se apoyó al lado de la puerta, en el muro. Se enrolló bien con el edredón y se quedó mirando al cielo, pensativa, hasta que el sueño volvió a apoderarse de ella. Aunque no era un sueño tranquilo, y continuó llorando en silencio.

Ryuzaki se levantó de su lugar al lado de la ventana sobre las 06:10 para ir a la azotea, ya que le gustaba ver como amanecía. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que sentía paz de espíritu. Al abrir la puerta y cerrarla con precaución, vio en el suelo a Selene, cubierta por su edredón y durmiendo en un sueño intranquilo, ya que no paraba de llorar ni de susurrar cosas sin sentido alguno para él. Se sentó a su lado de cuclillas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y tocó levemente su hombro para despertarla.

Al abrir los ojos, Selene pudo ver como unos ojos grises la observaban atentamente. Parpadeó varias veces y miró alrededor, hasta que se acordó de dónde estaba. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas. Miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa tímida, como si hubiese descubierto un secreto que no había podido esconder bien. Ryuzaki no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándola, como si nada pudiese atraer más su atención, como si esperase a que pasase algo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un rato, hasta que ella desvió la vista, con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Tuve una pesadilla, y necesitaba salir de mi dormitorio. Me vine aquí y me dormí, pero volví a tener la misma pesadilla. La misma que tengo desde hace año y medio... – su voz se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un susurro.

Ryuzaki asintió y cerró los ojos, pensativo. Después de unos segundos se levantó y se puso ante ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella le miró con los ojos aún humedecidos. Tomó su mano y él la ayudó a incorporarse, y la llevó, aún de la mano, hasta la otra punta de la azotea, en donde se podía contemplar cómo el sol comenzaba a salir entre las montañas del horizonte, bañando el bosque de una débil luz anaranjada, que poco a poco se tornaba más intensa.

-Yo vengo todos los días a ver amanecer – Comentó Ryuzaki, rompiendo el silenció. -. Me otorga paz de espíritu. Aunque sea una paz falsa. – la miró.

-Entiendo... – le miró, y ambos se perdieron en esa mirada. – Te comprendo bien. – miró hacia el sol.

-Mmm... – él hizo lo mismo. – Te sientes sola, ¿verdad? Perdida en este mundo, sin saber qué hacer, aunque muestres tu mejor sonrisa. – no era una pregunta, simplemente lo afirmaba, ya que había estado pensando en ello parte de la noche.

-...- Ella no sabía qué responder, había dado en el clavo. Se quedó con la vista clavada en el horizonte y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryuzaki. Este no hizo ademán de apartarla, se sentía bien el contacto con otra persona.

Ambos se quedaron así hasta que sonó el timbre que despertaba al internado, a las 07:30. Ella se separó de él y fue corriendo a dejar el edredón, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, nadie había salido aún. Esto le permitió evitar miradas extrañadas al verla fuera con el edredón. Cogió ropa limpia y fue a las duchas rápidamente. Allí aún no había nadie, y cuando terminó, la gente estaba empezando a ducharse. Se fue a su cuarto y guardó los libros de ese día en la mochila que tenía, para irse después a la cafetería a paso lento mientras leía un libro.

Al ir a sentarse, ya con la bandeja de comida, no vio a Ryuzaki por ningún lado, por lo que se sentó en una mesa vacía. Aún era pronto, muchos estaban despertándose o en las duchas, por lo que poca gente se había sentado ya. Ella fue tomando el desayuno mientras continuaba leyendo, hasta que Lucy y Beyond se sentaron en su mesa, cada uno a un lado.

-¿Ayer te fuiste toda la tarde con Ryuzaki? – Preguntó Lucy, alucinando aún por lo sucedido.

-Ni te pasaste a cenar por la cafetería. – comentó Beyond con cierto tono recriminatorio.

-Si, nos pasamos la tarde hablando, hasta que cayó la noche – Guardó el libro en su mochila.-. Supongo que no nos dimos cuenta de que sonó el timbre de la cena. – Selene les sonrió a ambos.

-Bueno, Ryuzaki se pasa por la cafetería cuando le place, no siempre a las horas estipuladas, pero como es el favorito de Watari, no le dicen nada. – explicó Beyond.

-Menta al diablo... – dijo Lucy señalando la puerta con la cabeza. Ryuzaki acababa de entrar.

-... y este aparecerá. – terminó Vincent, que se sentó al lado de Lucy. - ¿Os habéis enterado de lo de Kyle, el rubio con mechas de un curso mayor?

Todos siguieron hablando, cambiando de tema de conversación constantemente. Ella se reía y comentaba con ellos alegremente, pero de vez en cuando miraba al pelinegro, sentado en una pequeña mesa que daba esquina en la cafetería, él solo. Ryuzaki la miró de pronto, y ella le saludó con la mano sonriendo, sin que nadie se percatara del gesto, para después continuar con la conversación en su mesa. Deseaba ir y hablar con él, pero Beyond le hacia participar activamente en la conversación, evitando así el que pudiese irse.

Cuando llegó la hora de las clases, toda la clase fue hasta el salón en grupo, a excepción de Ryuzaki. Selene decidió alcanzarle y andar a su lado, sin hablar, solo caminaron juntos hasta clase, sonriéndose. Al llegar, todos se sentaron con sus respectivos compañeros de pupitre. Selene vio que, como imaginaba, Ryuzaki era el único que tenía un asiento libre a su lado, así que lo ocupó. Sacaron sus libros, y ella retomó su lectura mientras esperaban al profesor. Él se puso a leer el libro que se había dejado a medias el día anterior. Cuando el profesor entró, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron las clases.

La mañana se pasó rápido, y llegó la hora de la comida. Selene se fue con Ryuzaki a la cafetería, ambos en silencio, como si solo fueran al mismo lugar por casualidad. Cogieron una bandeja y se fueron a la mesa que hacia esquina. Toda la cafetería miraba allí, igual que sus compañeros el día anterior. Pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos, que hablaron todo el tiempo sobre las clases de hoy, los profesores, sus compañeros...

Ryuzaki, cuando ya iba acabando, miró hacia la mesa de Lucy, Beyond y Vincent. Selene siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-Creo que tus amigos prefieren que estés con ellos antes que conmigo... – dijo Ryuzaki, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. – Ve con ellos, no me importa.

-Pero ellos no me aportan lo que tú – Ella negó con la cabeza mirando a Beyond, que indicaba con la mano que se acercase, y luego miró a Ryuzaki. -. Ellos pueden llegar a convertirse en buenos amigos, no hay duda, pero son como el resto. Tú eres diferente. – sonrió, indicando que era un cumplido.

-Diferente... – masculló esa palabra bajito. – Ser diferente no es tan maravilloso. Todos me odian. Debe ser porque no es algo bueno. – puso cara inexpresiva.

-Ser diferente para ellos puede significar lo que les plazca, a mi me gusta que seas diferente. Significa que no creo que me dañes como el resto...- miró por la ventana con aire ausente.

-Selene... – Ryuzaki cogió su mano, que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento. Para ellos así era. Se quedaron con la mirada clavada, buscando entrar en el alma del otro a través de los ojos, encontrar esas heridas tan arraigadas que parecían gritar desde su corazón. Buscando la forma de poder ayudarse.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya todos se habían ido, por lo que hicieron lo mismo. Se fueron hacia los jardines a pasear. Se sentaron a la sombra del árbol más grande que había allí e hicieron sus tareas rápidamente para después continuar leyendo sus respectivos libros, acabando ambos casi al mismo tiempo, y sonriendo ante esto. Ella acabó por reír a mandíbula partida, reconociendo que no sabía de qué se reía exactamente, y nunca antes había reído así.

-Ryuzaki, contigo me siento bien, ¿sabes? – Se apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos. - Estoy en calma...

-Es extraño, pero... – Cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. - Me pasa lo mismo contigo. No es la paz falsa que creo tener a veces. Nunca pensé que se sintiese tan bien... confiar en alguien.

-¿Acaso... nunca tuviste amigos? – Lo miró de reojo.

-Tuve una infancia muy difícil. Desde pequeño he ido de un lado a otro con Watari, y nadie me aceptaba por ser... diferente. – suspiró levemente.

-¿Y nunca extrañaste el contacto con otra persona? Dar la mano a alguien, un abrazo, una simple caricia... ¿nadie te lo dio?

-No... – suspiró. – No niego que no quisiese ser aceptado, pero ya desde pequeño me acostumbré a la soledad... – cogió la mano de Selene y miró hacia la nada. – Selene... ¿serás mi primera amiga? Una amiga de verdad, alguien que pueda ser una cura para mi soledad... – sus palabras se perdieron en un susurro.

-Eso no es necesario preguntarlo, pero de todas formas, te diré que siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte. –Puso la mano que él tenía cogida sobre el corazón de Ryuzaki. - Se que tu corazón ahora esta cubierto por el hielo para que no fuese dañado. Yo quitaré ese hielo si tú no puedes solo.

-Yo sanaré tus heridas, también. Seré tu apoyo... – apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, y se quedó dormido en poco.

Cuando ya fue de noche, ella lo despertó, ya que se había quedado toda la tarde viéndolo dormir, y descubrió que él también tenía pesadillas. Ambos se fueron a sus cuartos, despidiéndose como el día anterior, pero antes de que Selene perdiese de vista a Ryuzaki mientras bajaba las escaleras, ella le dijo:

-Te veo al amanecer. – sonrió y se fue.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Aquel día prometieron que siempre cuidarían el uno del otro, siendo un apoyo firme. Ella se convirtió en su primera amiga, la primera que se acercó a él; él se convirtió en su primer amigo de verdad, alguien que nunca la fallaría.

Lo que pasase a partir de entonces ya no sería tan malo, porque no tendrían que soportarlo en soledad nunca más. Ambos se habían hecho un regalo de un valor incalculable.


	3. Todo tiene un límite

(NA: LO SIENTO tuve mucho lío entre universidad y el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo

perdonad, ya lo traigo T.T)

Hacia ya un mes de la llegada de Selene al internado, y ya había cogido una rutina normal.

Todas las mañanas veía amanecer junto a Ryuzaki, mientras hablaban de algo o se mantenían en silencio. En los desayunos iba con Lucy, Beyond y Vincent, ya que Ryuzaki no tenía la costumbre de desayunar muy tomada, y hablaban de todo un poco hasta llegar al salón. Ya en las clases, ambos se sentaban juntos, y solían hablar a través de las hojas de sus cuadernos. Después, al ir a comer, comían juntos, para luego, en la tarde, hacer los deberes. El resto de la tarde ella jugaba con los demás a algún deporte, demostrando también sus dotes de deportista. Ryuzaki simplemente miraba como jugaban todos, y ver como ella se divertía le hacía sonreír. Por la noche iban a la azotea, su lugar favorito, y comentaban el partido al que Selene había jugado y otras cosas hasta que se iban a dormir, esperando para el día siguiente.

Era sábado. Ryuzaki se despertó y se puso en pie. Pero se sentó de nuevo en la cama, y se quedó pensando. Nunca había conocido la felicidad, y lo que estaba viviendo era lo más parecido que encontraba. Él era feliz si Selene lo era, y ella siempre le decía que nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora. Esto siempre le hacía sentir bien al pelinegro, que empezaba a plantearse sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor y única amiga. Sentimientos que Ryuzaki veía en Beyond con respecto a Selene. Le preocupaba que aquel chico tan parecido a él le hiciese algo malo a Selene, ya que tenía una faceta algo sádica que muy pocos conocían, y que él ya sufrió cuando era más pequeño. Ryuzaki se quitó su camisa blanca y se miró en el espejo de su cuarto, acariciando las cicatrices que presentaba en sus brazos y en todo su torso.

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

Un niño de 8 años se arrastraba hacia una esquina, con la ropa hecha jirones y ensangrentada, temblando de miedo, mientras otro niño bien parecido a él se acercaba a él con un cuchillo en la mano lleno de sangre. No había gritado por si su agresor se apresuraba y le mataba antes de que lo descubriesen, pero lo que le había hecho era mil veces peor. Cuando llegó a la esquina, el otro se agachó frente a su victima y con una sonrisa de satisfacción lamió la sangre del cuchillo mientras miraba al otro a los ojos. El pequeño Ryuzaki comenzó a llorar en silencio de puro terror mientras Beyond le sonreía, se acercaba a él y le susurraba al oído.

-Me das pena, no tienes a nadie. Todos te odian. Y cuando eso cambie, cuando tengas algo valioso, te lo quitaré. Me desharé de todo aquello que ames. Incluidas las personas que signifiquen algo para ti... Elle.

Dicho esto, Beyond salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando a un herido y tembloroso Ryuzaki sentado en una esquina, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo mientras recordaba aquellas palabras. No soportaba la idea de que Beyond pudiera... No, simplemente lo impediría si llegaba ese momento. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de alejar sus recuerdos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, encontró a una boquiabierta Selene, observando su cuerpo a través del reflejo. Ryuzaki corrió a la cama y comenzó a ponerse apresuradamente la camisa, pero unas manos sobre las suyas hicieron que se paralizara. Selene volvió a quitarle la camisa, y él se dio la vuelta, pero mirando al suelo para evitar su mirada. Ella se sentó de rodillas en la cama, a su lado, y él hizo lo mismo, poniéndose frente a ella, pero con la vista aún fija en el suelo.

Selene comenzó a recorrer con la yema de los dedos las cicatrices de su amigo, pasando de un brazo a otro y luego recorrer las de su torso con delicadeza, como si fueran de hace unos días. Él puso las manos sobre las suyas cuando estas recorrían su pecho. Ella no apartó las manos, y clavó sus ojos en la cara de él, que seguía agachada. Con una de sus manos hizo que el pelinegro la mirase a los ojos. Los de Ryuzaki reflejaban un intenso dolor, y un temor que ella había visto solo una vez, en su propio reflejo. Selene comenzó a llorar sin darse apenas cuenta, mientras volvía a mirar el torso de su amigo. Él suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sorprendiéndola.

-Soy horrible, lo se... – susurró Ryuzaki. – Son las marcas que me dejó el pasado. No recuerdo quien fue, pues era muy pequeño. – mintió.

-No entiendo quién sería capaz de algo así... – Ryuzaki le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza. – No eres horrible, Ryuzaki – puso la mano sobre su corazón. -. Eres hermoso... – cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Hmph... – Ryuzaki se sonrojó levemente. – No quería que me vieses así...

-¿Por qué no? – Selene abrió los ojos, pero Ryuzaki ya no estaba sonrojado.

-La gente, cuando ve mis marcas, me coge miedo y se aleja – se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama, cogió la camisa y se la puso. –. No quería que te alejases de mí. – Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Escúchame, Ryuzaki – Ella se acercó a él y, cuando volvió la cabeza, le puso el dedo en la frente. -. No me voy a alejar de ti, porque yo se quien eres en verdad. Se como eres, y no entiendo por qué te hicieron esto, pero no me impedirá jamás ser amiga tuya, ¿entendiste? – dijo seriamente.

Ryuzaki solo asintió y sonrió, a lo que ella le contestó con una amplia sonrisa, que provocó que él mirase para otro lado, sin llegar a sonrojarse. De pronto ella se levantó y fue a la puerta, quedándose parada un momento en el marco antes de irse.

-Bueno, estaré en la azotea. Cuando quieras, vienes. – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y poniéndose en camino a la azotea.

Beyond, que estaba escondido en la habitación de al lado con un cuchillo en la mano, escuchó el lugar al que ella se dirigía, y guardando su arma en la espalda, bajo la camisa, comenzó a seguirla sin que se diese cuenta, con una sonrisa sádica.

Selene se acercó a la barandilla que había en la azotea nada más abrir la puerta, y se puso a mirar a los niños que jugaban, de forma distraída. Beyond salió y puso en la puerta dos bloques de hormigón, de forma que era imposible abrirla si no eran retirados. Entonces se acercó a Selene y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le susurró al oído:

-¿Te diviertes, Selene?

-¡Uaaah! –Exclamó mientras caía al suelo de espaldas. – Beyond, me asustaste. – se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su pantalón vaquero negro y su camisa ajustada de rayas blancas y grises.

-Justo como planeé. – se rió.

-Ja-ja, que gracioso... – Selene se fue donde la pared y se apoyó con los brazos tras ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No se, te vi pasar y se me ocurrió seguirte –se acercó unos pasos. -. ¿Y tú qué haces?

-Aquí es donde vengo a pensar. – se encogió de hombros.

-Interesante... – se acercó un poco más. - ¿Siempre vienes sola?

-Si, suelo pensar mejor en soledad. – dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

-Mmm... – se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia. - ¿Y entonces por qué has invitado al baka a pasarse por aquí? – sonrió maliciosamente.

Ryuzaki salió de su cuarto y se encaminó hacia la azotea.

-¿Qué? Yo... – Selene no sabía qué contestar.

-Te escuché en el pasillo, mientras te ibas de su cuarto... – apoyó las manos al lado de su cabeza, arrinconándola. Se acercó a su oído. - ¿Has descubierto su secretito? Jeje... Yo se quien fue el que le hizo las marcas...

Llegó a la puerta, pero esta no se abría, parecía atascada, como si la hubiesen bloqueado.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién fue? – ella intentó separarle, pero Beyond le sujetó por las muñecas, haciendo presión contra la pared.

Ryuzaki escuchó la voz de Selene, que le preguntaba algo a otra persona que se encontraba ahí. ¿Quién era?

-Bueno... – él acercó su rostro al de Selene, hasta casi rozar sus labios. Sujetó las dos manos de ella con una, mientras que sacaba el cuchillo con la otra y lo posaba sobre la garganta de su nueva víctima, sonriendo. – Fui yo. Yo le provoqué todas esas heridas cuando apenas teníamos ocho años. Le amenacé diciendo que destruiría todo lo que es preciado para él, y bueno... Realmente creo que eres la única persona a la que me he encariñado, ya que el resto de los que están aquí son unos bastárdos inútiles. Pero él si que te ha cogido un cariño especial. Eres muy valiosa para él, muy importante.

Ryuzaki reconoció esa voz al instante. No podía creerlo. Comenzó a empujar la puerta de forma desesperada, golpeándola, intentando abrirla fuera como fuese. Ninguno se percataba de sus golpes.

-Beyond... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le hiciste aquello?

Ryuzaki golpeó con más fuerza la puerta. No podía creer que ella preguntase aquello, en vez de suplicar por su vida. ¿Acaso no le importaba que estuviese en peligro?

-¡Ja! Tengo un cuchillo en tu cuello, ¿y lo único que haces es preguntar por qué lo hice? Ryuzaki siempre ha sido el número uno, el mejor, todos creían que era alguien realmente prodigioso, y a mi nadie me apreciaba. Siempre viví bajo su sombra, desde el primer día. Siempre con esa actitud hacia los demás de superioridad. Me ponía enfermo. Así que decidí enseñarle quien era realmente el mejor, quien se merecía todos los honores y los reconocimientos... – Se rió amargamente. - Realmente eres única... Que lastima que vayas a desaparecer. A menos... – se quedó callado, pensativo.

¿Qué? ¿A menos que qué? No quería averiguarlo. Tenía que abrir la puerta enseguida. Esta ya iba cediendo poco a poco. Casi estaba hecho, solo tres golpes con el hombro y ya estaría con ella, para salvarla.

-¡Si! – exclamó triunfante. ("dos golpes más".) -Te mataré, aquí y ahora menos que salgas conmigo... – Se acercó a su rostro y la besó cerca de los labios. Ella cerró los ojos con temor, no quería que la besara. ("¡RÁPIDO, UN GOLPE MÁS!")- ¿Aceptas? – Tiró el cuchillo hacia atrás, seguro de que aceptaría, y con la mano ya libre, la cogió del mentón y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a besarla.

Pero alguien le empujó usando mucha fuerza, por lo que salió despedido hacia atrás hasta parar en el suelo, tendido boca abajo.

Selene abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar de alegría. Ryuzaki estaba ante ella, dándole la espalda, protegiéndola de Beyond, que aún estaba tendido en el suelo. Ella solo pudo abrazarle fuertemente, pues no le salían las palabras. Él giró levemente la cabeza y sonrió para darle ánimos a ella, y centró de nuevo su atención en Beyond, que comenzaba a incorporarse, para mirarlo. Cogió su cuchillo, que estaba al lado de donde cayó, y se levantó, pero quedando encorvado, en posición de ataque.

-¿Acaso no aprendiste que a mi no puedes tocarme? – masculló Beyond.

-Se acabó, Beyond. No te tengo miedo. Protegeré con mi vida lo más importante que tengo si es necesario.

-No sabes a quién te enfrentas...

-Todo tiene una frontera, una línea, un límite, B.B. – lo llamó por sus iniciales.-, y tú los has traspasado todos. Estoy cansado ya. Terminemos con esto. – sus palabras destilaban veneno.

Ryuzaki se soltó de Selene, dispuesto a luchar por defenderla. Dispuesto a salvar lo más valioso que ha tenido jamás.


	4. Algo inesperado

[ NA: Espero que todo os vaya bien a todos \(^w^)/ ]

Ryuzaki abrió pesadamente los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta poder ver con claridad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Intentó incorporarse, pero unas manos se lo impidieron y volvió a quedar tumbado. Giró levemente la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con el gesto de preocupación de Selene, que aún preocupada, le sonreía dulcemente.

-No deberías intentar moverte. Sufriste muchos golpes. – le cogió de la mano.

-¿Dónde... estoy? – preguntó poniendo su mano libre sobre su cabeza.

-En tu cuarto. No fue necesario que te llevasen a un hospital – sonrió. -. Aún así, tu cuerpo sufrió bastante...

-¿Y qué me pasó? – la miró con confusión.

-¿No recuerdas? Beyond y tú os peleasteis...

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

Beyond corrió hacia Ryuzaki con el cuchillo alzado, dispuesto a clavárselo, pero de una patada que lo pilló desprevenido, el cuchillo fue a parar fuera de la azotea, en el bosque al lado del internado.

-Pelea limpio, Beyond. ¿Acaso no eres un hombre?

-¡Cállate, bastardo! – Alzó los puños. – Te enseñaré quien manda, y si es necesario, lo haré matándote.

-Te espero aquí. – saltó hacia atrás y le indicó que atacase.

Con un grito de guerra, Beyond fue hacia él, dispuesto a continuar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

-Creo que ya recuerdo... – cerró los ojos. - ¿Tú estás bien?

-Claro. Gracias a ti, por supuesto. – sonrió.

-Lo dudo... – Se incorporó a pesar de que Selene intentaba impedírselo. – Si no te hubiese hablado desde un principio, Beyond no habría hecho lo que hizo...

-Y doy gracias a Dios de que me hablases, porque de lo contrario, no habría visto la persona tan maravillosa que eres. – dijo seriamente.

-Si, ya... oye, ¿Y Beyond? – dijo volviendo a tumbarse ante la insistencia de las manos de Selene.

-Bueno, él sin duda acabó peor que tú, pero tuve parte de culpa en eso...

-¿Eh?...

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

Con un grito de guerra, Beyond fue hacia él, dispuesto a continuar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Ryuzaki esquivaba sus movimientos o los paraba, y sus contraataques daban siempre en el blanco, por lo que en cuestión de minutos, quedó claro quien sería el vencedor de la pelea. Cuando Beyond se encontraba tirado en el suelo, Ryuzaki, en vez de patearlo, se agachó y susurró:

-Me das pena, no tienes a nadie. Todos te odian... – repitió con exactitud las palabras de Beyond. – Pero yo no destruiré aquello que sea valioso para ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no va a cambiar. No vas a tener a nadie a quien proteger, como me pasa a mí. A nadie.

El pelinegro se levantó y le dio la espalda, concluyendo la pelea y dispuesto a ir al lado de Selene para preguntarle si estaba bien, cuando de pronto, Beyond cogió una barra metálica que había tirada en el suelo y golpeó a Ryuzaki en la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiese asestarle otro golpe, Selene le arrebató la barra y comenzó a propinarle golpes por el cuerpo, y después en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Rápidamente ayudo a Ryuzaki a levantarse, ya que aún estaba despierto, y comenzaron a andar hacia las escaleras.

-Todo saldrá bien, Ryuzaki. No recibiste tantos golpes como él...

De pronto, todo se volvió negro para el pelinegro.

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

-Ahora recuerdo toda la pelea... – dijo tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que estaba vendada.

-Él está en el hospital ya. Le darán una medicación para su trastorno mental. – se levantó de la silla que había colocado al lado de la cama y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando al exterior.

Ryuzaki se levantó a duras penas y fue a su lado poco a poco, apoyándose en la pared, hasta sentarse frente a ella. Se quedó observándola, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué tú ibas a salvarme a mi? No es lógico...

-Contigo he aprendido que las cosas no deben ser siempre lógicas...

-Bueno, también es algo estúpido. Enfrentarte a él sin arma, dispuesto a morir solo por mí... – mantuvo una expresión ausente.

-Me parece una razón mejor que cualquier otra... sobretodo si sirve para que conserves tu vida, y sigas en este mundo. – se acercó a ella un poco más.

-¡Pero yo no merezco la pena! – lo miró a los ojos, claramente alterada.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué no mereces la pena? – la tomó del mentón.

-Porque soy una más de las personas que existen. No soy tan especial como para que den la vida por mí... -

-Pues llámame estúpido por considerarte lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, porque no eres una más. Eres única, incomparable, inigualable e inimitable. Yo no quisiera a otra persona en mi vida... – sin darse cuenta, Ryuzaki se acercó tanto que casi se besaban.

-Yo... – Selene, que si se dio cuenta de la escasa distancia, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. – Ryuzaki... Cerró los ojos y terminó con la distancia, posando sus labios sobre los de él.

En ese momento, ambos dejaron de pensar en todo y pasaron a no pensar en nada, a dejar la mente en blanco y se concentraron en ese momento para guardarlo en su memoria. Al fin y al cabo era el primer beso de ambos, y había surgido de la nada, por un despiste sobre la distancia. No querían separarse, es más, profundizaron el beso. Ryuzaki alargó las piernas en el alfeizar, y tumbándose completamente, dejó a Selene sobre él, mientras la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, con una mano sobre su espalda y la otra enredada en su pelo. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, aferrando su pelo con los dedos. Ryuzaki mordió levemente el labio inferior de Selene, y aprovechando que abrió la boca, introdujo su lengua, a lo que ella correspondió feliz.

Cuando les faltó oxígeno, ella se apoyó sobre su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente. Él solo la estrechó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su respiración. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Ryuzaki le acarició la espalda suavemente mientras Selene pasaba los dedos por el pelo enmarañado de él. Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en esa mirada hasta que él la atrajo de nuevo y volvió a besarla, esta vez dulcemente, un beso corto. Cuando se separaron, Ryuzaki tosió un poco. Ella se levantó rápidamente, y le ayudó a llegar a su cama, pero al ir a tumbarse, la arrastró junto a él, quedando ambos de costado, mirándose.

-Selene, yo... – Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios y miró hacia abajo, sonrojada.

-No lo digas... No hace falta. – se puso aún más roja.

-Tarde o temprano lo diré. Y espero que tú sientas lo mismo... – cerró los ojos, algo cansado.

-Je... – le dio un beso corto. – Pues claro. Pero no me harás decirlo. – se acurrucó a su lado.

-Ya veremos... – la abrazó y se dejó llevar a la inconsciencia, esta vez a un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas.

Selene se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándolo, velando por él, tal como había hecho en esos cuatro días en los que él había permanecido inconsciente. Acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos y sonrió. Parecía que ahora tenía un sueño tranquilo, sin recuerdos que lo atormentaran. Pensar que tal vez fuese gracias a ella le hacia sentirse bien. Esperaba poder sanar completamente su corazón, porque él era lo más importante para ella, lo mejor que tenía en su vida, y su único apoyo para salir de la oscuridad que la consumía. Selene metió la mano por el cuello de su camisa y sacó su colgante para mirarlo detenidamente, como cada vez que necesitaba pensar en el pasado sin caer en el abismo. Era un hermoso colgante de plata, con forma de copo de nieve, algo que perteneció a su madre, y que le recordaba que en los momentos difíciles y dolorosos debía ser como la nieve: tan fría que ardía el mero hecho de estar en contacto. Suspiró y se sumergió en sus propios recuerdos, en sus propias heridas y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Pero un nuevo sueño acudió a ella, cambiando aquella pesadilla que la atormentaba...


	5. Pasa el tiempo

Selene miró al cielo. Era noche cerrada, y la luna llena brillaba sobre ella. Comenzó a internarse en el bosque, y el cielo dejó de hacerse visible. Pero el bosque no era el mismo de siempre. Era más tranquilo, y los árboles eran más altos que de costumbre. Le restó importancia y continuó andando hasta que salió del bosque, dando a parar frente a una antigua puerta metálica. Pero el edificio que allí había no era su casa. Era mucho más grande, y no supo ubicarlo.

De pronto, escuchó un grito que venía del edificio, y vio como una luz se encendía en la tercera planta. Sin pensarlo más, entró y cruzó el inmenso jardín a la carrera hasta llegar a las puertas de aquella enorme construcción. Dudó un instante en abrir, pero otro grito hizo que entrase y fuese directamente a las escaleras. Sin saber como, sabía el camino para llegar, la puerta a la que tenía que ir, pero su prioridad era averiguar quien era la persona que gritaba, ya que le era familiar. Llegó exhausta a la puerta, y la vio entreabierta, por lo que pudo escuchar las voces que venían de la estancia con claridad.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. La que gritaba era su madre. Espió por el hueco abierto. Su madre estaba arrinconada en el suelo contra la pared. Su padre yacía en la cama, degollado. Se tapó la mano con la boca para no gritar. A su madre se le acercaba alguien encapuchado. Ambos mantenían una conversación.

-Dime Hikari, ¿cómo está tu hija? – dijo el desconocido.

-No... A ella no le hagas nada, por favor, Sui... – suplicó su madre mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban. – No la mates a ella...

-¡Cállate! – Sui le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que a Hikari le comenzase a sangrar el labio. - ¿Aún no lo entendiste? Quiero vuestra fortuna, y si ella vive, se quedará con ella. Yo soy el siguiente después de su muerte... – se arrodilló ante ella y le acercó la daga que empuñaba al cuello.

-No... – Hikari, en un movimiento desesperado, le quitó la daga a Sui y se la clavó en el corazón. Pero él se la arrancó rápidamente e hizo lo mismo con ella, pero acertó en el estómago en vez de en el pecho.

Selene iba a entrar, bañada ya en lágrimas, cuando escuchó detrás de ella la voz de un niño. Se dio la vuelta y vio la puerta de delante entreabierta. Se acercó a espiar, ya no podía perder nada más.

En la habitación un niño con el pelo negro enmarañado sangraba bastante y huía de otro niño bien parecido a él. Era una víctima de aquel pequeño niño sádico. Entonces Selene reconoció a los niños, reconoció el lugar, y todo tomó un rumbo nuevo.

Ryuzaki huía de Beyond, que lo torturaba lentamente por el odio irracional que sentía hacia él. Ella se encontraba en la Wammy's House. Ella era testigo de las pesadillas de Ryuzaki. De pronto las dos puertas se cerraron y desaparecieron. Pero los gritos de su madre y los de un pequeño Ryuzaki seguían resonando en su mente, y no podía intervenir. No podía entrar en ningún lugar para salvarlos. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, llorando de desesperación, tapándose los oídos y suplicando que aquello cesase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y fue a gritar, pero entonces todo paró tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

Selene abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio que ya no estaba en el pasillo, sino en la azotea. Se levantó con dificultad y miró alrededor, buscando la respuesta. Descubrió a alguien apoyado en la pared. No podía verle bien, pues las sombras cubrían su rostro.

El desconocido comenzó a acercarse a ella, y cuando le dio la luz, Selene casi lloró de alegría. Se trataba de Ryuzaki, que se acercaba a ella con una media sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Ella fue incapaz de moverse, y él se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella correspondió el abrazo y susurró su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando Selene abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Ryuzaki, que estaba sentado a su lado, observándola.

-Gomen... Te desperté, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada.

-Cuando empezaste a hablar. – le acarició la mejilla. – Pero no pasa nada.

-Esto... ¿Y qué escuchaste? – miró al suelo, algo sonrojada.

-Que llamabas a tu madre y... a mí. Pedías que parasen de dañarnos. Luego tu sueño se volvió tranquilo, y hasta ahora no paraste de susurrar mi nombre. – se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Tuve una pesadilla, pero esta vez se tornó diferente... – y pasó a relatarle su sueño.

Cuando acabó de contarle lo que pasó, él solo besó su frente y la abrazó fuerte, como si fueran a separarla de él en cualquier momento.

-Esa pesadilla... Es un recuerdo, ¿verdad? – apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza.

-Cuando tenía 7 años, mis padres fueron asesinados por mi tío Sui. Mi madre consiguió matarle, pero ella también acabó... muerta. – instintivamente, se llevó la mano al colgante con forma de copo.

-¿Y esto? – dijo mientras cogía el colgante y lo observaba. – Nunca te lo había visto.

-Siempre lo llevo dentro de la ropa, pero antes de dormirme, lo saqué. – sonrió tristemente. – Me lo dio mi madre mientras moría. Ella lo llevaba siempre, y yo procuro hacer lo mismo.

-¿Simboliza algo? – preguntó curioso.

-Una vez se lo pregunté. Su respuesta fue: "Este collar es para recordarme en los momentos difíciles que debo ser como la nieve: tan fría que puede dañar al que la toca. Cada vez que me altero, toco una de sus puntas para recordarlo." – suspiró.

-Como la nieve... eso, a veces, puede ser malo. – se tumbó, e hizo que ella hiciese lo mismo a su lado. - ¿No crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – entrelazaron sus manos.

-Bueno, bien pensado, la nieve también es frágil, se derrite con facilidad, y necesita de otros copos para ser fuerte... – puso gesto pensativo. - ¿No lo crees así?

-Entonces, el copo me representa perfectamente... – dijo antes de besarle.

-No dejaré que nada más te haga daño. Lo prometo, Selene. – susurró tras el beso.

-Arigato... – cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Ambos mantuvieron lo suyo como un secreto, algo que el resto no tenía por qué saber. Cada vez que se quedaban solos, lejos de las miradas, todo parecía volverse perfecto. Eran solo ellos mismos, y no cubrían sus heridas del pasado, porque cuando estaban juntos, esas heridas se cerraban y solo dejaban una cicatriz casi inexistente.

3 semanas después de aquel primer beso, Beyond volvió a la Wammy's, pero parecía más tranquilo. No recordaba nada de la pelea, y eso fue un alivio para ambos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el verano llegó, y en la Wammy's House había una gran expectación, ya que de viaje de fin de curso les llevarían a todos a un país cálido durante una semana completa. Iban los profesores, el director, hasta los empleados de cocina y limpieza del orfanato. Pero Ryuzaki le pidió a Watari de no ir, ya que quería quedarse en el orfanato, y Watari le concedió el permiso

Pocos días antes de irse, Selene se puso enferma. Watari iba a dejar a la enfermera a su cargo, pero Ryuzaki le convenció de que él podría cuidarla, así que lo permitió.

Cuando se fueron, el pelinegro sonrió mientras el autobús hacia el aeropuerto se alejaba. Iban a tener el orfanato para ellos solos, sin nadie que les molestase. Aunque ahora lo primordial era cuidar de Selene para que se recuperase del todo y pudiesen aprovechar aquella semana, justo la semana en la que hacían 4 meses. Y Ryuzaki ya estaba preparando algo especial para ambos. Además, ese día planeaba decirle cuanto la amaba, ya que ella no se lo permitía. Sonrió mientras iba al cuarto de Selene, recordando aquella vez que hablaron sobre eso...

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

Selene y Ryuzaki paseaban por el jardín de la Wammy's, lejos del edificio, en una noche sin luna. Ambos se sentaron bajo un enorme roble, y se abrazaron.

-Selene, te am...- Ryuzaki fue silenciado por un beso.

-Ya te dije que no quiero escucharlo. – sonrió. – Prefiero que me lo demuestres.

-Sigo sin entender bien por qué no puedo decir lo que siento por ti.

-Bueno... temo que al decirlo, pierda su sentido. Temo que al dejarlo salir, se escape de tu alma... – puso una mano sobre su pecho. – Estúpido e irracional, ¿verdad? – sonrió.

-Y hermoso. – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

El pelinegro tocó suavemente a la puerta del cuarto, y sin que se lo indicasen, pasó. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Selene lo miraba con una sonrisa. Él le acarició la mejilla.

-Se fueron todos ya... – la besó en la frente. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? Parece que no tienes fiebre ya.

-Estoy mucho mejor, aunque aún me duele un poco la cabeza. – se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. - ¿De veras tenemos el internado para nosotros?

-Si, así es... – comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente.

-Se nota... que eres el fav...orito de Watari. – dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno, tú también le caes especialmente bien – susurró cerca de su piel, por lo que se estremeció. -Será porque me has traído a la vida... – siguió besando su cuello y subió poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios. – Dentro de 5 días hacemos 4 meses... – la besó con dulzura.

-L-lo se... – volvieron a besarse. - ¿Qué planeas?

-Es una sorpresa... – se levantó y le tendió la mano. – De momento, vamos a comer. Debes reponerte del todo. – sonrió dulce.

Ambos se fueron a comer. Selene se quedó con la duda de la sorpresa que Ryuzaki estaba preparando. Esperaba que pasasen esos días rápido para verlo.


	6. Un día perfecto

(NA: Hay una letra de una canción en este capítulo, y sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, nada de la letra de "When I look into your eyes" me pertenece, la canción es de Firehouse, su uso es no lucrativo.

Por otra parte, recomiendo escucharla en la parte adecuada. Abajo pondré la nota para cuando sería perfecto escucharla mientras se lee.

Hasta más abajo ^^~)

Aquellos días anteriores a la sorpresa fueron unos días perfectos, llenos de dulzura y amor por parte de ambos. Recorrieron todos los rincones del internado, dejando hermosos recuerdos grabados a fuego en sus almas, desde besarse viendo amanecer bajo el gran roble, pasear por las tardes entre las rosas, o las veces que durmieron juntos, cayendo presos del cansancio en medio de sus conversaciones. Ninguno de ellos tenía prisa por hacer algo.

El 5º día, aquel 27 de junio, Selene se despertó sola. Cuando se incorporó, recorrió el cuarto con la mirada hasta toparse con una nota en el escritorio. Se vistió y tomó la nota.

"_Tienes el desayuno preparado en la cafetería._

_Cuando acabes, ven a la puerta._

_Comienza tu sorpresa, feliz 4º mes._

_Ryuzaki_"

Sonrió. Del fondo del armario cogió una pequeña bolsa con el regalo que consiguió comprarle a Ryuzaki, y fue a desayunar, intrigada, pues no sabía qué sorpresa podía haber maquinado el pelinegro para ella. Cuando terminó, fue a la puerta, y lo encontró esperándola sonriente, con un pañuelo negro en la mano. De fondo podía escuchar el ronroneo de un motor.

-¡Buenos días! – corrió a abrazarle y le besó. – Feliz 4º mes... ¿Qué planeas? – dijo mientras observaba la banda negra que sostenía.

-Nos vamos fuera. Pero si lo vieses, no sería una sorpresa. Vamos, nos espera un taxi – se puso detrás de ella y le colocó la banda de forma que no veía nada. Ryuzaki besó su cuello ligeramente. -. Yo cuidaré de que no te pase nada, lo prometo.

-Confío en ti, Ryuzaki... – se dio la vuelta y con sus manos recorrió el rostro del pelinegro para después besarlo. - ¿Vamos?

-Claro. – sonrió y cogió su mano, cuidando de que no se lastimara hasta llegar al taxi.

Ya en el taxi, Ryuzaki le tendió un papel al conductor, le explicó que era todo una sorpresa, y se pusieron en marcha. Ambos estaban atrás, y Selene abrazó al pelinegro, le dio un beso en el cuello y suspiró. Aquellos juegos de Ryuzaki la divertían, y sentía verdadera curiosidad por su destino. Aferró la pequeña bolsa con fuerza.

20 minutos después, ambos bajaban del taxi abrazados. Ella no podía escuchar nada aparte del motor, de los pájaros a la lejanía, unas chicharras advirtiendo del calor, y el viento susurrando entre los árboles. El pelinegro pagó al taxista y, cuando el coche se perdió en la lejanía, ambos comenzaron a caminar cogidos de la mano. El terreno era plano, suave. Se podía escuchar el sonido de la hierba que pisaban. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Ryuzaki la paró e hizo que subiese sobre él, ya que el terreno no podía hacerse con los ojos cerrados, y la sorpresa duraría hasta que llegasen. Ella accedió, riendo entre dientes, y subió a la espalda del pelinegro. Este la cargó sin esfuerzo y comenzaron a subir una colina con un terreno algo irregular, lleno de piedras grandes entre la hierba. Cuando llegaron a lo alto, Ryuzaki la bajó y se puso tras ella, orientándola hacia el lugar con la mejor vista.

-Hemos llegado, Selene... – besó su cuello. - ¿Lista para ver tu sorpresa? – comenzó a desatar la venda.

-Llevo días esperando. – sonrió.

-Espero que te guste esto... – le quitó la venda y la ató al cuello de ella, haciendo un lazo que quedaba de frente.

Selene abrió los ojos. Ante ella se extendía un enorme valle con un río atravesándolo. La hierba y las flores silvestres brillaban con el sol. No muy lejos pasaron dos conejos saltando, y sobre sus cabezas volaban pequeños pájaros que no reconoció. Vio que estaba en una colina alta, y ante sus pies, había extendido un mantel y una cesta, además de una pequeña bolsa que parecía un regalo. Ella dejó su regalo al lado del de Ryuzaki y se volvió hacia él, maravillada. Él solo tenía ojos para ella, ya que el maravilloso paisaje que tenía ante él no era nada en comparación con verla sonreír ante aquella sorpresa. Selene no tenía palabras para agradecerle aquello, simplemente se acercó a él y le dio un largo beso con dulzura, entrelazando sus lenguas en una batalla sin vencedores ni vencidos. Ambos se sentaron en el mantel después de aquel beso, abrazándose.

-Debo deducir que te ha gustado... – dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Me ha encantado. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida... – se sonrojó levemente y miró a otro lado. – Bueno, aparte de ti, claro.

-Mmm... – comenzó a pasar sus largos dedos por el cabello de Selene, pensativo. – Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-Bueno...-tumbó a Ryuzaki y se apoyó sobre él, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. – Quedémonos un rato así, luego ya veremos... – comenzó a reírse.

-Me encanta ese sonido – la estrechó entre sus brazos. -. Tu risa es algo que se ha quedado grabado en todo mi ser, al igual que tu alma... – La besó en la frente e inspiró. – Nunca podré olvidar esto. Es demasiado...

-Te entiendo... – entrelazaron sus manos. – Si tuviera que separarme de ti, sería una tortura peor que la muerte. Ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginarlo, es demasiado horrible el simple pensamiento. – cerró los ojos, por lo que no pudo ver el leve gesto de dolor que se formo en la cara de Ryuzaki.

Ambos se quedaron así durante horas, y después fueron a dar un paseo hasta el río, en donde comenzaron una guerra de agua hasta que Ryuzaki la tumbó en la orilla, quedando sobre ella, y la besó, terminando así vencedor.

Después subieron de nuevo a la colina, ya que Ryuzaki había traído toallas y ropa seca por si acaso. Tras cambiarse por turnos en una pequeña zona llena de árboles, ambos empezaron a comer la comida, que constaba de dangos, bolas de arroz y sushi.

Cuando acabaron, se tumbaron a contemplar el cielo mientras hablaban, con las manos entrelazadas y sin apenas distancia entre ambos, y continuaron así hasta el atardecer, momento en el que Ryuzaki cogió ambas bolsas para hacer el intercambio de regalos.

-Abre el mío primero, por favor. – Dijo Selene tendiéndole su pequeño paquete, algo sonrojada.

-No tenías por qué – le dio un corto beso mientras cogía la bolsa. -. Gracias. – sonrió mientras vaciaba su contenido. Era una esclava en la que había una fecha, "27-02" y a un lado un pequeño sol, al otro un copo de nieve, igual al que ella llevaba en el cuello.

-Te... ¿Te gusta? – preguntó ella, viendo que Ryuzaki no decía nada.

-No te imaginas cuanto... – se puso la esclava en la mano derecha, quedando oculta por la camisa. – Gracias... – la besó dulcemente. – Ahora va el mío... – le tendió la pequeña bolsa y la colocó entre sus manos.

-Gracias... – sonrió ampliamente y sacó de la bolsa una cajita negra con un 4 dorado en medio. – Que detalle lo del 4... – susurró para ella. Abrió la caja con cuidado. Era un colgante con forma de medio corazón, con una L inscrita en letra gótica. - ¿Una L?

-Mi verdadero nombre... – metió la mano en su camisa y sacó otro medio corazón, con una E inscrita con el mismo tipo de letra. – Conseguí averiguar tu nombre real, no con el que te haces llamar... – Sonrió. – Si quieres, los puedo cambiar, y pongo una S y una R, si no te gusta... – pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Selene.

-Me encanta, en serio. Es precioso, un gran detalle... Elle. – sonrió.

-Me alegro, Elisa. – le susurró cerca del cuello. – Deberíamos recoger, el taxista vendrá en poco tiempo.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a recoger el mantel y las sobras de la comida, guardándolo todo en la cesta. Cuando llegaron al camino, cogidos de la mano, el taxista aún no había llegado, por lo que Ryuzaki se sentó en una roca y ella sobre sus piernas, frente a él.

-Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Gracias, Ryuzaki... – apoyó su frente contra la de él. – No sabes lo feliz que soy. Ahuyentas las sombras con tu luz – entrelazaron sus manos.

-Se que no quieres que lo diga, pero no podré soportar un día más sin decirlo. – sonrió ligeramente. – Te amo, Selene. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Te he amado desde que te vi, pero no sabía lo que era amar...– Besó su cuello.- Estaba acostumbrado a no sentir nada, salvo dolor. Pero tú me has enseñado a seguir.

-Ryuzaki... – susurró. – Yo... – se aclaró la voz, los besos de él la distraían. – Yo te amo. Te amo, amo cada parte de tu ser. Eres... eres la única razón por la que sigo viva. Eres como el sol, como el aire para mí. Eres todo lo que quiero, y lo único que necesito... – lo besó.

-Ahora... – puso la mano de Selene sobre su corazón. – Sigue latiendo por ti, aunque lo haya dicho en voz alta. – puso ahora sus manos sobre el corazón de ella. - ¿Acaso tú ya no lo sientes?

-Me siento igual. Ahora, y para siempre, voy a ser tuya. – cerró los ojos y sonrió.

El taxista llegó en ese momento. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, pero siguieron cogidos de la mano. Se montaron en el coche y se pusieron rumbo al internado de nuevo. Cuando llegaron, ya era de noche. Pagaron y entraron por las grandes puertas metálicas, pero en vez de ir al edificio, Ryuzaki la paró y se puso tras ella, cogiendo de nuevo la venda y tapándole los ojos.

-Aún no ha acabado tu sorpresa. – dijo Ryuzaki, divertido.

-¿Aún hay más? No es justo, yo solo te he dado una esclava, y a cambio tú me das tanto... – dijo en un susurro.

(NA: Ahora, si queréis, podéis poner la canción ^^)

-Con existir me das más de lo que merezco... – comenzó a guiarla hasta la última sorpresa del día. – Vamos, es en el gimnasio. – ambos entraron, y Ryuzaki la dejó en el centro de la sala. – Cuando empieces a escuchar la música, quítate la venda. – se fue a encender el reproductor. Le dio al play y a repetir uno. La intro comenzó a sonar...

_See forever when I look in your eyes. You're all I ever wanted; I always want you to be mine_

-¿Firehouse?- dijo mientras se quitaba la venda negra y, acto seguido, se quedaba boquiabierta. El gimnasio estaba lleno de farolillos azules y violetas, sus colores favoritos. El suelo estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosa blancos, excepto el centro de la sala y el camino que habían recorrido. Era hermoso.

_Let's make a promise 'till the end of time, we'll always be together, and our love will never die_

-Creo que esta canción define muy bien cómo me siento... – se acercó a ella y entrelazaron sus manos. - ¿Bailas? – sonrió.

_So here we are face to face and heart to heart_

_I want you to know we will never be apart_

-Por supuesto. – se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, acorde al ritmo de la música. Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en esa mirada.

_Now I believe that wishes can come true_

_'Cause I see my whole world_

_I see only you_

-Este día no lo olvidaré jamás. No se como lo has conseguido...

_When I look into you eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

-¿Qué he conseguido? – apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sonriendo.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

-Que sea el día más perfecto de mi vida. – lo besó dulcemente, y después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, continuando con la danza.

_I've looked for you all of my life_

_Now that I've found you, we will never say goodbye_

_I can't stop this feeling and there's nothing I can do_

_'Cause I see everything, when I look at you_

-Creo que podríamos hacer de esta nuestra canción... – dijo Ryuzaki en un susurro.

_When I look into you eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

-Será por siempre esta canción. Cada acorde se ha grabado a fuego en mi alma... – volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. – Es la canción más acertada para nosotros... –sonrió.

-Si... – sonrió también. – Supongo que por eso la elegí. – tras esto, prosiguieron bailando, mirándose a los ojos.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_We will always be together, and our love will never die_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_When I look into your eyes_

Al cabo de media hora, Ryuzaki apagó la música y ambos se fueron al cuarto de Selene abrazados. Al llegar allí, se tumbaron en la cama y se quedaron mirándose.

-Ha sido un día muy largo, pero ha valido la pena. – dijo él, terminando la frase con un bostezo.

-Y que lo digas... – lo besó en el cuello. – Gracias, Ryuzaki. – buscó sus labios, y el pelinegro correspondió feliz.

-Ojala pudiéramos estar así siempre, sin esconder esto, sin nadie mirando alrededor. – dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Selene.

-Algún día, cuando salgamos de aquí, viviremos nuestra vida juntos... – lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. – Buenas noches, Ryuzaki. Te amo... – susurró antes de quedarse plácidamente dormida.

-Selene... como desearía esa vida, de verás – susurró Ryuzaki con voz rota, conteniendo las lágrimas. -, pero mi destino será otro. Me iré, y no podremos evitar separarnos... – acarició su cabello. – No temas, porque siempre estaré contigo, y ahora no quiero preocuparte. Quiero que vivamos el tiempo que nos queda de forma feliz, y no esperando la despedida... Te amo, Selene. Mi Selene... – Ryuzaki se durmió, pensando en el futuro que les esperaba, y en el tiempo que compartirían hasta entonces...

(NA: Gracias por leer ^^)


	7. Secretos al descubierto

Cuando todos volvieron, Selene se encontraba en el jardín, leyendo un libro distraídamente, mientras Ryuzaki estaba en su cuarto, sentado en el alfeizar, observándola por la ventana abierta, pensando. Todo lo que estaba viviendo junto a Selene iba a desaparecer en un tiempo, y no sabía cómo la dejaría atrás. Pero era una vida demasiado peligrosa para ella, no le deseaba aquello. Solo podía aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de separarse, ya encontraría la forma. Vio llegar los autobuses y como todos los niños bajaban y entraban casi en manada a la Wammy's House, seguidos por los empleados y los profesores. Watari se acercó a Selene para preguntarle por su estado de salud, y después miró a la ventana, a Ryuzaki, sonriéndole. El pelinegro se sorprendió. No podía su tutor saber nada, ¿o si? Después de todo, Watari lo conocía muy bien. Se apartó de la ventana y se tumbó en su cama, pensando de nuevo en Selene.

Mientras, ella ya había recibido a Lucy, Vincent, Beyond y A., un chico con el que últimamente también había encontrado afinidad.

-Que pena que no hayas venido. ¡Te lo habrías pasado mil veces mejor que con el soso de Ryuzaki! – dijo Lucy mientras le mostraba lo que había comprado.

-Seguro. Realmente ha sido muy aburrido, sentía casi como si estuviera sola en el internado, cada uno iba a la suya, aunque hablábamos de vez en cuando, como cuando está todo el internado. – mintió Selene, mientras se reía con ellos.

-Bueno, yo quería volver, porque la verdad es que quería seguir estudiando. – dijo A un poco pagado de si mismo.

-¿Es que nunca desconectas, A? – preguntó Vincent entre risas.

-Dentro de poco elegirán al sucesor del gran detective, ya que ha muerto hace poco, mientras trabajaba en un caso... – sonrió. – Quiero estar preparado por si me eligen a mí, así que estoy estudiando las leyes.

-Sigue soñando, A. Seguro que elegirán al Baka, sin hacer nada por merecerlo.

-No digas eso, Beyond. Seguro que A lo consigue, se lo gana a pulso. – dijo Selene en tono conciliador.

-Gracias, Selene... – dijo A, antes de irse a dejar su maleta.

-Entonces, ¿fue divertido vuestro viaje? – le preguntó a Lucy mientras la acompañaba a su cuarto.

Esta le relató todos los detalles, y Selene se reía con ella de todo. Realmente le gustaba esa chica, aunque le tenía manía a Ryuzaki. Pero todo el internado le tenía poco aprecio, la verdad.

-Y hay muchos rumores... – dijo Lucy, dudosa de si debía continuar. Selene la miró interrogativa. – Hay rumores de que tú y Ryuzaki estáis... ya sabes... juntos.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Juntos? – Selene se rió.- Que estupidez. De verdad, Ryuzaki solo es un amigo, y coincidió en que me resfrié cuando nos íbamos a ir. Yo realmente quería ir al viaje. – se sorprendió a ella misma mintiendo de forma tan convincente.

-Ya decía yo. Ryuzaki es muy frío para sentir algo por alguien... – dijo mientras terminaba de guardar la ropa en su armario.

-No es frío. Realmente lo tratan mal, él si que tiene sentimientos, pero no dejan que lo muestre... – lo defendió Selene.

-Querida, si crees que tiene sentimientos, te equivocas. Tal vez te lo puede parecer, o puede hacerte creer que siente, pero su corazón está congelado. No sabe sentir, y eso no cambia. – dijo Lucy con tono condescendiente, como si estuviese explicando algo evidente.

-¿Quién les hizo creer esa estupidez? Eso no es cierto, solo es frío porque todo el mundo lo es con él, actúa como un espejo, reflejando lo que la gente le muestra – se sentó envarada en la cama de su amiga. -. No puedes opinar si no lo conoces.

-Si que lo conozco, Selene, preciosa – Lucy cerró su armario y se sentó al lado de su amiga. -. Cuando llegó, todos tratamos de hacernos amigos suyos, y te estoy hablando de cuando apenas teníamos seis o siete años. Pero él solo les dedicaba a todos palabras en tono cortante, como si solo fuéramos unos pusilánimes. Él mismo se ganó el odio de todos, y cuando tenía ocho años, ocurrió el accidente... – Lucy miró a Selene a los ojos. – Beyond se acercó a él para intentar hacerse su amigo, pero al intentar tocarle, Ryuzaki saltó hacia atrás y se cayó desde el primer piso a través de una ventana, cortándose todo el torso. Ahí dejó de hablar, se encerró en si mismo, y no permitía que nadie lo tocase. Y miraba a Beyond, el único que intentó ser su amigo, con odio, antes de que se volviera tan frío que no mostraba ninguna expresión... – Selene apretó los puños. Beyond se había cubierto bien las espaldas para seguir pareciendo inocente. Lucy no vio ese gesto. – Las únicas personas con las que le he visto hablar son los profesores, Watari y tú. Pero con todos sigue mostrándose frío. A muchas chicas las ha tratado mal, ya que ellas se enamoraban de su misterio y, cuando confesaban sus sentimientos, siempre les daba la espalda y tiraba sus cartas a la basura, ante ellas. No tiene ningún tacto – Lucy se levantó y abrió la puerta del todo, ya que estaba entreabierta, para irse a comer. Selene la siguió. -. Ryuzaki no tiene corazón, Selene. No olvides eso... – al salir se encontraron de frente con Ryuzaki. Este miraba a Lucy con cierto deje de tristeza. – Oh...

-Lucy, solo puedo decir que te equivocas... En todo – dijo algo triste. –. Si tengo corazón. – tras eso siguió su camino, pero una mano le detuvo.

-Ryuzaki...-Selene entrelazó su mano con la del pelinegro y apretó ligeramente para infundirle ánimos.

-Selene, lo que me dijiste antes no era cierto, ¿verdad? – dijo Lucy contemplando la escena con cara de comprender todo de golpe.

-Los rumores son ciertos, Lucy – se giró hacia ella y sonrió. -. Me da igual que se lo cuentes a alguien, ya no me importa. – Selene comenzó a tirar de Ryuzaki para ir a comer, sin soltar su mano.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Ryuzaki! – dijo Lucy andando tras ellos. – Siento lo que dije, no sabía de lo que hablaba al parecer... lo siento, de veras.

-No pasa nada, en serio. Es una reputación que me he ganado a pulso... – la miró y sonrió ligeramente. – Pero debes saber que lo del accidente no es como Beyond lo cuenta... Y te agradecería que nos guardaras a ambos – levantó la mano que mantenía entrelazada con Selene. – el secreto... – le soltó la mano y sonrió. – Todo el mundo se pensará lo que no es de estos días, y no quiero que corran rumores de ese tipo...

-Comprendo... – hizo el gesto de cerrar la boca y tirar la llave. – Bueno, os veo luego. Y Ryuzaki, lo siento de nuevo. – tras esto, se fue hacia la cafetería.

-Mmm... - Ryuzaki se quedó allí parado, mirando a Selene, sonriendo. – ¿Crees que dirá algo?

-No lo se... – Selene empezó a tirar de él, pero en vez de ir a la cafetería, se fueron al cuarto del pelinegro, entraron y cerró el pestillo. – Ryuzaki... – Selene le besó con pasión. Le habría gustado hacerlo antes, cuando se iba cabizbajo, y necesitaba estar con él lejos del resto.

-¿Estás bien? – la miró con la duda escrita en el rostro.

-Es que antes, cuando te ibas triste, quise besarte, pero no pude. Eso me cansa. No me importa lo que diga el resto, me da igual que lo sepan... – lo miró suplicante. – Quiero poder besarte, estar contigo, mostrar al mundo cuanto te amo. Lo que diga el resto da igual, porque nosotros sabemos la verdad...- lo abrazó.

-Selene... – correspondió el abrazo. – Lo que desees. – se sentó con ella en la cama.

-Si no quieres, da igual. Pero sería más fácil para ambos. – intento sonreír, y se quedó en eso, un intento.

-A mi me gustaría tanto como a ti proclamar ante el mundo que te amo, y quise mantenerlo en secreto por si te sentías incómoda por el resto... – besó su cuello. – Aunque van a pensar lo equivocado sobre esta última semana. – volvió a besar su cuello repetidas veces.

-Lo se... – entrelazaron sus manos.

-Y todos nos miraran, y te lanzarán bromas subidas de tono... – comenzó a jugar con su lóbulo, haciendo que respirase entrecortadamente.

-No me importa... – intentó concentrarse. – Que piensen hmph... lo que quieran.

-Si... – susurró él. – Que lo piensen... – mordió levemente su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca que se tapaba fácilmente con el pelo.

-Claro... tú ayudarás a que piensen peor, ¿no? – lo miró e intentó poner cara de enfado, conteniendo una sonrisa. Esto provocó que Ryuzaki sonriese, y ella acabase también por sonreír.

-Entonces, a partir de ahora, mostraremos lo que sentimos, sin importar lo que digan, ¿correcto?

-Correcto – ella besó a su amado pelinegro dulcemente. -. De momento vamos a comer, que tengo hambre. – sonrió.

-Vale... – se levantaron y se agarraron de la mano. - ¿lista para mostrarles esto?

-Si tú lo estás... además, quiero probar una cosa. – sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Qué maquinas ahora? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Es una sorpresa, pero si no te gusta, no pasa nada. – le guiñó un ojo.

-De acuerdo, intentaré seguirte el juego... – dijo saliendo del cuarto y encaminándose a la cafetería.

Todo el internado los miraba al pasar cogidos de la mano, y cuchicheaban. Era como una confirmación de los rumores, aunque algunos aún no alcanzaban a creer que Ryuzaki pudiese sentir algo por alguien. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Todos empezaban a hablar sobre qué podría haber ocurrido en esa semana en la que habían tenido el internado a su disposición, aunque ninguno acertaría jamás. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, cogieron las bandejas, pero en vez de ir a su sitio de siempre, Selene se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaban Lucy, Vincent, A y Beyond, con Ryuzaki a su lado. Todos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa y curiosidad, y Lucy extendió una sonrisa al verlos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? – preguntó Selene con una sonrisa tímida. – Por favor. – Ryuzaki a su lado esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Chicos... – Lucy miró a sus compañeros de mesa y todos asintieron con una sonrisa, excepto Beyond, que miró a otro lado, pasando de todos.- Claro, sentaros...

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Entonces Lucy comenzó a preguntarle cosas a Ryuzaki, y este respondía amable, por lo que A y Vincent también empezaron a hablar tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial. La cafetería entera no podía apartar la vista de la mesa, y todos se percataron de las manos entrelazadas y las miradas entre Selene y Ryuzaki, que habían decidido que el mundo les daba igual. Podían decir lo que les viniese en gana porque, mientras estuvieran juntos, nada podría afectarles.


	8. Vueltas en la noria

En agosto ya todo el internado estaba más que enterado de la relación de Selene y Ryuzaki, y a muchos aún les sorprendía como es que ella, tan sociable y alegre que era, se había enamorado de él, su polo opuesto. Aunque todos debían reconocer que, desde que hicieron pública su relación, Ryuzaki comenzó a abrirse poco a poco a la gente, y vieron que no era tan odioso como pensaban. A muchos les caía bien, y pudieron ver sus cualidades, como su soltura en el tenis, o su sentido del humor rebuscado.

En esos días ambos se veían felices, pasando bastante tiempo juntos, más de lo habitual, pero participando también con el resto. Selene no quería que aquello acabase jamás, sentimiento que compartía con el pelinegro. Aunque él sabía que eso no sería posible, que se separarían muy pronto, pero no quería decírselo. Quería verla sonreír tanto como le fuera posible, no soportaba ver cómo lloraba. Y menos soportaba la idea de que lo hiciese por su culpa.

Ryuzaki se despertó aquel día a las 04:00, intranquilo. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar el aire fresco de la madrugada. Se sentó en el alfeizar y contempló el cielo nocturno con aire pensativo. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos recientes, recordando el día en que sus sueños de una vida junto a ella se hicieron pedazos...

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

Ryuzaki entró en el despacho de Roger, el "joven" director de la Wammy's house. Allí ya se encontraban A. y Beyond, que voltearon para verle entrar, para luego volver a fijar su vista en Roger, que estaba mirando por la ventana, dando la espalda a los jóvenes. Cuando la puerta se cerró, él se dio la vuelta y tomó asiento. Los tres permanecieron quietos, en fila, esperando. Sabían para qué les había llamado. Roger se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar.

-Ya sabéis por qué estáis aquí –comenzó. -, y sabéis que no es algo fácil. Al dar este paso, os jugareis la vida. Muchos querrán vuestra muerte. Muchos os buscarán, querrán averiguar vuestra identidad, por eso deberéis dejar todo atrás. Todo... – se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. – Ha sido difícil elegir, pero finalmente hemos tomado una decisión... – se puso las gafas y miró hacia Ryuzaki. Este tragó saliva, estaba preocupado, aunque su cara seguía inexpresiva. – Ryuzaki, en vista de tu frialdad para afrontar los asuntos más difíciles y... tus logros anteriores resolviendo casos por tu cuenta, tú serás el nuevo detective. Borraremos todos los datos de tu estancia aquí, y ocultaremos tu existencia ante el mundo. Watari se irá contigo. La fecha de tu partida está fijada para la noche de tu 15º cumpleaños... – Roger miró a los otros dos. – A., tu serás el sucesor de Ryuzaki. Beyond, detrás de A., irás tú. – cruzó las manos ante su rostro y los miró por encima de las gafas. – Podéis retiraros...

A. fue el primero en irse, tras darle la mano a Ryuzaki con una sonrisa triste. Beyond le siguió, lanzando al pelinegro una mirada envenenada y dando un portazo. Tras despedirse de Roger, él se fue a su cuarto rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con pestillo tras él. No pudo contener las lágrimas, se derrumbó con la espalda pegada a la puerta, y se hizo un ovillo, incapaz de tranquilizarse. Todos sus sueños con Selene, toda esa vida que les esperaba juntos, todo se desvanecía. La fecha ya estaba marcada, el día en que se separaría de su único amor...

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla lentamente. Ya hacía un mes de aquello, y aún le parecía algo imposible de creer. Su vida iba a quedarse con ella, volvería a ser aquel ser frío y calculador, un mentiroso, se convertiría de nuevo en alguien sin vida, sin sentimientos. Volverían las noches sin dormir, el tiempo pasaría más lento para él. Cada segundo se iba a convertir en una eternidad sin ella a su lado. Y lo sabía. Sabía que todo aquello iba a pasar en el mismo momento en el que dejara atrás.

El sonido de la puerta le distrajo de sus funestos pensamientos. Giró la vista y allí se encontró con la mirada de Selene. Con su camisón blanco, se le antojo como un hermoso fantasma del pasado, una visión de un sueño cruel. Ella se acercó a él en silencio y se sentó entre sus piernas, siendo abrazada por su amado. Selene cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta, escuchando los latidos del pelinegro. Ryuzaki la abrazó más fuerte, aspiró su aroma. Quería quedarse con ella, pero parecía que el destino le jugaba un mal trago, una broma de muy mal gusto. Ella levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en la de él. Sabía que le ocultaba algo, algo malo, lo sentía desde hace tiempo, pero el pelinegro rehusaba de darle cualquier respuesta al respecto. Selene estudió su expresión, intentando ver en qué pensaba, tratando de encontrar lo que le tenía tan preocupado, pero Ryuzaki la distrajo de su búsqueda dándole un apasionado beso. Ella se dejó llevar, disfrutando de cada segundo con él. Por una extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que se separarían en poco tiempo, pero cuando estaba junto a él, se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones.

Al separarse, él acarició su rostro, sonriendo. Ella sonrió también. Ambos se miraron en silencio durante un rato.

-Me ocultas algo... – susurró Selene, rompiendo el silencio.

-No voy a negarlo... – suspiró Ryuzaki. – "El rostro falso debe ocultar lo que sabe el corazón falso."

-No cites a Shakespeare. – se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Bueno, hay frases que, en algunos momentos, sirven.

-Tal vez... – se quedó mirando a la nada. - ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

-Creo que aún no es el momento, eso es todo. – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? – cerró los ojos.

-No lo se... – cerró también los ojos.

-...- se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. – Cuando entré, estabas llorando... Vi aquella lágrima. – lo abrazó con fuerza.

-"Tengo razones suficientes para llorar, pero este corazón estallará antes en cien mil pedazos que yo derrame lágrimas" – citó él, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Shakespeare otra vez. – sonrió ligeramente. – Te quiero, Ryuzaki. No lo olvides. – se incorporó y lo besó antes de irse.

-Te quiero... – dijo él mientras Selene desaparecía por la puerta de su cuarto.

Ryuzaki volvió la vista al cielo nocturno. Ella había intuido su estado de ánimo, y había ido a verle. Era doloroso ocultarle la verdad, pero sería peor que ella supiera. A veces, la ignorancia es la base de la felicidad.

2 días después, el internado tenía organizada una excursión a un parque de atracciones, al que todos asistirían, incluidos Selene y Ryuzaki. Era una ocasión perfecta para compartir una experiencia que no repetirían, pensó el pelinegro con aprensión mientras miraba por la ventana del autobús, de camino al parque. Selene se había quedado dormida, apoyada en su hombro. Últimamente ninguno de los dos dormía mucho, pero a ella, que era tan activa, le sentaba peor la falta de sueño. Ryuzaki sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Se prometió a él mismo olvidar todo lo malo y aprovechar esta oportunidad nada más bajar del autobús. Fue entonces cuando A, que iba en el asiento de atrás, asomó la cabeza para preguntarle algo a Ryuzaki.

-Oye, Ryuzaki... – miró a Selene. – ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-No lo se...

-Pues no esperes hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. Será peor.

-Si, se lo diré antes... solo debo encontrar el momento adecuado.

-Espero que así sea... – tras esto, volvió a sentarse, dejando a Ryuzaki pensando.

A pesar de querer pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que a cada segundo, el final de ese tiempo estaba más cerca. Su cuenta atrás, su final de la historia, los latidos de su corazón, todo estaba contado, todo acabaría en el mismo momento en el que subiera al coche de Watari y se alejase de Selene. No poder olvidar esto hacía que el pelinegro sufriese en silencio. Silencio que debía romper.

Al llegar al parque, todos bajaron a la carrera para entrar cuanto antes. Ryuzaki y Selene comenzaron a pasear tranquilamente abrazados.

-Ryuzaki... Se que sufres por algo. Estoy aquí, y puedes compartir conmigo ese dolor – Ella lo abrazó. -. No te olvides, ¿vale? – Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y besó su cuello.

-No me olvido... – Suspiró – Te lo contaré en breves, pero aún no... De momento pasemos este día sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros – Se separó un poco de ella y sonrió. -, ¿vale?

-Mmm... – sonrió, dándose por vencida. – De acuerdo. Solo nosotros. – lo besó con dulzura.

Durante la mañana, Ryuzaki se esforzó por olvidar su problema, y por hacer que Selene no tuviera que preguntarle más acerca de eso. Cada vez que ella preguntaba, él no era capaz de contárselo. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y acababa por contestar con evasivas. Era algo superior a él, y se reprochaba el hecho cada vez que pasaba.

Fueron de atracción en atracción, paseando por aquel recinto de enormes proporciones, comiendo helados, caramelos, regalices y otros dulces antes de la comida.

Pararon en una zona del parque ambientada en la selva, y se sentaron en el primer restaurante que vieron. Allí comieron unas hamburguesas, y mientras su pedido se hacía en las cocinas, hablaron sobre qué atracciones visitar hasta las 19:30, hora en la que debían regresar a la entrada para volver al internado.

Aquella mañana fue hermosa para ambos, y se olvidaron de sus problemas.

Sentados sobre las 18:00 en un banco, descansando de la montaña rusa, Selene cogió la mano que Ryuzaki había dejado apoyada sobre su pierna y se la acercó para besarla suavemente. Después miró al pelinegro, al que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas. Aquello hizo que se le encogiese el corazón de la angustia. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, y al abrirlos, con las lágrimas aflorando de sus ojos, habiendo comprendido todo de golpe, se levantó, se puso frente al pelinegro, y besó la frente de Ryuzaki. Se acercó a su oído, y con voz ahogada, susurró:

-Te han elegido... –Las lágrimas corrían ya libres a través de su rostro. - El nuevo detective... Eres tú. – No era una pregunta.

Ryuzaki no pudo hacer más que asentir, llorando también en silencio. Selene le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Quería buscar un lugar en donde estar a solas con él. Vio a lo lejos una noria.

Fueron caminando hacia la atracción en silencio, ambos con lágrimas en sus rostros, con las manos entrelazadas. Todo el mundo se volteaba a verlos, pero ellos no se percataron. Sólo continuaban caminando; Selene incapaz de pensar, como en estado de shock, buscando llegar a la noria, Ryuzaki junto a ella sin hablar, llorando, incapaz de ver el camino a causa de las lágrimas.

Se subieron a aquella rueda gigante sin haber cruzado ni una palabra. Lentamente comenzaron a subir, y hasta que no estuvieron a mitad del camino que recorría la noria, ninguno de los dos habló.

Selene fue la primera.

-Ryuzaki... ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? – Se miraron a los ojos. – Esto lo sabes desde hace ya tiempo, y sin embargo, no me dijiste nada...

-Cada vez que lo intentaba se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, te prometo que yo quería contártelo.

-¿Cuándo te marcharás? – Llegaron a la cima del recorrido de la noria.

-El día de mi cumpleaños, a las 7:00...

-Quedan sólo dos meses... ¿Ha de ser tan pronto?

-Si, no hay alternativa. – Su asiento de la noria comenzó el descenso.

-Dios... – Selene lo abrazó con fuerza.

Dieron vueltas en la noria hasta las 19:10, sentados, abrazándose, llorando, asimilando que en dos meses el mundo se pararía para ambos, que estarían muertos en vida.

Asumiendo el papel que les deparaba el destino. Un destino cruel.


	9. Recuerdos a modo de equipaje

Ya era octubre, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños del pelinegro. Selene y Ryuzaki seguían fingiendo que su inminente despedida no sería dolorosa, que realmente era un adiós, que se verían de vez en cuando, cuando él tuviese tiempo de verla. Ella había decidido estudiar dos carreras, magisterio y psicología al mismo tiempo, y empezaría el año siguiente, pues ya estaba más que preparada para la universidad. En junio planeaba irse a Los Ángeles, y quedarse allí ya a trabajar en un orfanato que Watari construyó unos años atrás en las afueras de aquella misma ciudad. Selene hablaba de aquello con aparente entusiasmo.

Pero en el fondo ambos estaban de luto. En una semana no volverían a verse hasta dentro de muchos años, si es que alguna vez volvían a encontrarse. Selene estaba destrozada, y a veces no conseguía ocultarlo, y corría a refugiarse en la azotea. Ella y Ryuzaki no podrían mantener contacto, ella no podía tener ni siquiera una fotografía suya... No podía conservar nada más que aquel hermoso colgante que relucía en su cuello y los recuerdos grabados a fuego en su corazón. No era justo, nada justo...

Por su parte, Ryuzaki llevaba preparando su último día con Selene desde que ella se enteró de su ida. No sabía qué le diría ella, y se arriesgaba a un completo rechazo, pero era lo que él deseaba con toda su alma. Él sabía que no podría estar con nadie que no fuera ella, y lo tenía muy claro. Aunque deseaba hacerlo dentro de unos años, puede que no volviese a tener la oportunidad nunca, y no quería irse sin hacer realidad su plan. Y si ella lo rechazaba, no era quien para cuestionarla, pues estaba en su derecho, además de que eran aún dos adolescentes con toda una vida por delante...

El día 27, el día que cumplían 7 meses, Ryuzaki fue al cuarto de Selene para ver juntos amanecer. Pero ella no estaba, ni su edredón. Subió a la azotea, y la vio subida al aparato de aire acondicionado que allí había, contemplando la salida del sol. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Después la rodeó y se metió con ella bajo las mantas, abrazándola. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró. Sus ojos no podían ocultar ya la tristeza. Sus profundas ojeras eran solo equiparables a las de Ryuzaki, y suspiraba a menudo.

Estaba como apagada. Su luz se estaba desvaneciendo entre lágrimas, las mismas que resbalaban por sus mejillas siempre que ella se quedaba sola. Aún estaban las marcas, algo húmedas.

Y él lo sabía, se daba cuenta. Al igual que sabía que era culpa suya, y sólo suya. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, amor... Sé cuánto estás sufriendo por mi culpa.

-En el fondo siempre lo supe. Desde que me hablaste por primera vez sobre lo de la elección del Gran Detective... – susurró ella.

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

La pareja estaba sentada en la azotea. Era marzo, y la primavera comenzaba a despertar, perezosa. El viento aún soplaba frío, por lo que tenían una manta sobre ellos. Selene le preguntó a Ryuzaki.

-Entiendo que este sea un internado para gente con una inteligencia privilegiada, pero es que yo siento como si nos preparasen para algo... – miró al pelinegro. - ¿Para qué nos preparan? Aparte de para la universidad...

-Bueno... – dijo con calma, dudando de cómo contestar. –Sabes que hay un gran detective en estos momentos, del que no se conoce la cara, ni su nombre, ¿verdad? – vio que ella asentía. – Pues nos preparan para elegir a un sucesor de ese detective, para sustituirlo cuando muera.

-¿Y con qué parámetros escogen al sucesor?

-No lo se, creo que lo deciden entre los profesores y el director, y luego Watari ha de estar de acuerdo – suspiró y besó a Selene en el cuello -. Pero aunque nuestra educación aquí esté enfocada a esta tarea, realmente también ayuda a estar mejor preparados y mucho antes que otros.

-Entiendo...

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, escuchando a los pájaros piar y el suave susurro del viento entre las hojas del bosque, y después ella cambió de tema a otro más ameno para poner fin al silencio.

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

-Creo que a veces olvido que eres extremadamente observadora... – Ryuzaki sonrió levemente y besó a Selene en la cabeza.

-No soy tan buena como tú. – miró al pelinegro y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Yo... – cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas descendiesen, pero una logró atravesar sus defensas y cayó suavemente en el edredón, dejando una pequeña marca. – Ojala pudiera hacer que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Si pudiera, ahora mismo me iría contigo hasta un lugar en el que jamás nos encontrasen, pero no sería algo positivo. Es mi deber, me han educado para esto, y hasta hace 7 meses me parecía bien, pero al conocerte y enamorarme de ti, me partió el corazón la certeza de que no pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos, y yo no quiero que estés en un mundo así, prefiero que seas libre...

-Tú deberías rebelarte si no quieres ir, ya mandarían a A. o a Beyond... – suspiró. – Pero desgraciadamente es lo correcto, así que debes hacerlo. Y si ha de ser así... – comenzó a llorar en silencio. – Que así sea.

-Selene... – la abrazó con fuerza e hizo que ella enterrase la cabeza en su pecho.

En aquel momento dejó salir todo el dolor, toda la rabia e impotencia que le provocaba el hecho de que el amor de su vida se fuese para, posiblemente, no volver jamás. Lloró, pataleó, gimió, golpeó el aparato en el que se encontraban y se desahogó como nunca antes, gritó al pasado, tembló por su presente, y lloró por su futuro perdido, un futuro que le habían arrebatado de manera cruel. Estuvo así durante 3 horas, y acabó con los ojos hinchadísimos, las manos ensangrentadas, pero ya estaba más calmada que antes. Ya no sentía el corazón tan pesado, se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía.

Selene se sentó junto a Ryuzaki de nuevo, y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho del pelinegro, escuchando sus latidos con atención, respirando al ritmo de su corazón. Él le acarició el pelo y besaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Se tumbaron sobre el aparato y usaron el mismo edredón, que era enorme, de almohada y de manta. Se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo, conscientes de que ninguno de los dos dormía apenas desde hacía dos meses.

Cuando Ryuzaki despertó, el sol ya estaba bastante bajo. Se incorporó y miró a Selene, poniendo su cara sobre la de ella. Dormía con la boca un poco entreabierta, respirando lentamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado, y el sol del atardecer le daba un brillo dorado. Unas gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente. Era una imagen hermosa. Deseó poder contemplar aquella imagen eternamente, cada día de su vida. Una lágrima del pelinegro cayó sobre la mejilla de Selene, y rodó por su rostro como si suya se tratase. Ryuzaki moría cada vez que la veía y recordaba que no tenía más tiempo que dos días para seguir sosteniendo su mirada, aquella mirada tan limpia, tan tranquila, para mirar aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco. No podría crecer a su lado, dejar atrás la adolescencia junto a ella. Nunca estaría a su lado cuando hiciese falta, ni vería de nuevo la luz que irradiaba con su presencia.

El timbre que anunciaba la cena despertó por fin a Selene. Ryuzaki seguía contemplándola, y le dio un beso cuando abrió los ojos.

-Deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees? – susurró el pelinegro con dulzura.

Ambos se levantaron de aquel lecho improvisado, y lo dejaron tal cual, ya que ambos pensaban en pasar allí la noche.

Cuando estaban en medio de las escaleras, bajando hasta el último piso, Selene sintió como las piernas le fallaban, y Ryuzaki la cogió y la abrazó, interponiéndose entre ella y los escalones, ya que no podía frenar la caída. Ambos rodaron hasta llegar al piso de abajo, que estaba ya desierto. Selene miró al pelinegro, que intentaba contener, en vano, un gesto de dolor. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y ayudó a Ryuzaki a incorporarse. Lo llevó hasta la enfermería, ya que se había golpeado con fuerza en la espalda y se había torcido el tobillo. Allí no había nadie, por lo que Selene tumbó al pelinegro en una camilla y le vendó el pie torcido.

-¿Te duele mucho la espalda? – preguntó mientras terminaba con las vendas.

-No mucho, como si me hubieran dado con una pelota de baloncesto.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y guardó el material que había usado. Se acercó a la cama de Ryuzaki y se sentó en el borde, pero él la arrastró consigo hasta conseguir tenerla sobre él. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras él la atraía más cerca. Ella notó la creciente excitación de su novio, y aquello le produjo un sonrojo extremo, en parte por su propia excitación, en parte porque en la situación en la que estaban era muy fácil que los descubriesen. Se separó de él respirando entrecortadamente, y se bajó de la cama. Ayudó a Ryuzaki a levantarse y fueron al cuarto de Selene a por unas almohadas. Al subir a la azotea, se tumbaron de lado, mirándose a los ojos.

-Mejor vamos a comer después, cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir. – susurró ella.

-De acuerdo... – la abrazó. – Te amo, Elisa...

-Elle... – se le humedecieron los ojos y sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo. – Te amo.

A las 2:00 se acercaron a la cafetería a comer algo, ya que en todo el día no habían probado bocado. Ryuzaki hizo dos bocadillos y cogió dos manzanas. Comieron en silencio, y subieron de la mano hasta la azotea. Allí, mirando al cielo y las estrellas, volvieron a recordar aquel primer día, cuando se conocieron. Sonrieron y hablaron de todo lo que habían pasado durante aquellos meses, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. Recordaron todo con un especial cariño, conscientes de aquellos recuerdos serían dentro de dos días lo único, aparte de los colgantes y la esclava de Ryuzaki, que podrían conservar del otro. Selene suspiró y acarició el rostro de su amado con delicadeza.

- ¿Podría ver de nuevo... tus cicatrices?

-Si, claro.

El pelinegro se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto su torso. Su palidez extrema recibía la luz de la luna, haciendo que pareciese una aparición. Se le humedecieron de nuevo los ojos. Era una imagen hermosa, un recuerdo que guardaría celosamente.

-¿No puede existir ninguna fotografía tuya? – preguntó con ojos tristes.

-Eso me temo... – acarició su rostro y le secó una lágrima furtiva. – Y yo tampoco puedo tener ninguna fotografía tuya.

-Entonces atesoraré cada recuerdo... – comenzó a besar las cicatrices de Ryuzaki suavemente.

En los minutos siguientes, Selene se dedicó a recorrer todas las cicatrices del cuerpo de su amado, acariciando su piel, besando sus marcas, guardando todo en su memoria. Tras sentir como el cuerpo de su amado temblaba ligeramente a causa del frío, le hizo ponerse de nuevo la camisa, y se tumbaron de nuevo con el edredón cubriéndoles. Se abrazaron, y Ryuzaki suspiró.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti... – se miraron a los ojos. – Para dentro de dos días, el día 30.

-Espero que sea buena – sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo es, al menos yo lo creo así. – besó la frente de Selene.

-Entonces seguro que lo es... – cerró los ojos, dispuesta a volver a dormir. Eran casi las 5 de la mañana. – Hoy no... Hemos ido a clases...

-Da igual perder un día o dos, amor... – cerró también los ojos. – Te amo... – se quedó dormido.

-Te... Amo. – Selene también cayó rendida.

El día 30 por la mañana, Selene no despertó en su cuarto. Miró a su alrededor. Tampoco era el cuarto de Ryuzaki. Más bien parecía la habitación de un hotel. Vio las cortinas corridas, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una rendija abierta por la que entraba luz diurna. Se acercó despacio, tanteando el suelo con los pies, y abrió las cortinas de golpe.

Estaba en Londres.


	10. Cuando un adiós suena a un hasta siempre

(NA: Bueno, llegamos casi al final. Después de esto vendrá el epílogo T.T

Advertencia: En este capítulo hay sexo :3)

-¿Qué hago en Londres? – susurró Selene para si, mientras contemplaba aquellos imponentes edificios. A lo lejos se divisaba el Big Ben, y el Ojo de Londres también era parcialmente visible, así como el río.

No recordaba haber ido hasta allí, aunque a la mente le vino un recuerdo que no sabía si era soñado...

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

Vio el rostro de Ryuzaki sobre el suyo, y sintió el balanceo de su cuerpo, sabía que la estaba llevando, pero no sabía adonde. El techo era rojo, parecía aterciopelado. Sintió como la dejaban en un lugar cómodo, e intentó preguntar dónde la había traído el pelinegro, pero él se limitó a sonreír y a besarla. Era la sorpresa.

No pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, y se sumió de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

Miró el techo. El mismo techo que el de su recuerdo. Se le ocurrió mirarse a si misma. Llevaba el mismo camisón semi-transparente que se había puesto en la Wammy's la noche anterior. Enrojeció por completo, ya que Ryuzaki la había transportado con ese aspecto desde su habitación, aunque al ver una chaqueta marrón, que era casi de su mismo tamaño, colgando de una percha en el armario abierto, recordó algo de la noche anterior.

\\\\\\-FLASHBACK-/

Notó una tela pasar a su alrededor, envolviéndola, como si fuera en un capullo de mariposa. No abrió los ojos; no creía poder hacerlo de lo cansada que estaba. Sintió el movimiento durante unos minutos, cómo bajaba las escaleras, escuchó el corazón de quien la transportaba. Sonó el chirrido de la puerta, y salió al exterior. El frío solo le daba en los pies y en la cara.

-Ryuzaki, el coche espera. – Escuchó antes de volver a dormirse a causa del balanceo continuo.

\\\\\\-END FLASHBACK-/

Se acercó al armario, y vio un vestido largo azul, un palabra de honor entallado hasta la cintura, y suelto hasta los pies. En la parte del torso habían cristales ensartados, formando la forma de un rosal a su alrededor. Supuso que le quedaría perfecto, que sería de su talla.

Se cambió de ropa, y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la pared. Decidió hacerse una trenza, y después formó un moño con esta. Al echar un vistazo por la habitación, se fijó en un sobre que había sobre las sábanas de su cama, justo al lado de donde había dormido. Dentro había bastante dinero, y un papel con una dirección:

_St Mary's_

_Church Path, Lóndres_

_Coge un taxi._

Cogió la llave que había en la mesita de noche, se puso el abrigo, y bajó a la calle. Tras 20 minutos, consiguió un taxi. Le indicó la calle al taxista, que sonrió complacido. Al parecer, estaba algo lejos. Se acomodó en el asiento de atrás y miró por la ventana con aire distraído. El cielo estaba gris, aunque aún no llovía. La ciudad ya estaba despierta, y la gente andaba de aquí para allá nerviosa, preocupada, estresada. Se dejó llevar por sus fantasías de un mundo paralelo en el que Ryuzaki y ella crecían juntos, vivían juntos, envejecían y morían juntos. Ensoñaciones de un claro imposible, por culpa de un destino que, a su parecer, era demasiado cruel con todo el mundo.

El taxista paró en la entrada de la calle, y Selene bajó tapándose a causa del frío de octubre. La acera estaba húmeda por la lluvia que aquella noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Le dio al taxista el importe y algo de propina, y se adentró en la calle.

Se quedó mirando una hermosa iglesia que había, y fue hasta allí. Al ver el cartel, se detuvo. _St Mary's Church_. Era allí donde Ryuzaki la esperaba. Se quitó el abrigo, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de aquel lugar. Al entreabrir, le llegó un olor a lirios desde dentro. Una de sus flores favoritas. Abrió de golpe.

Y allí estaba él, mirando la puerta desde el altar, sonriente. Elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y corbata negra, Ryuzaki extendió una mano hacia delante, invitándola a pasar. En la solapa tenía puesta una flor azul que Selene no pudo distinguir. Se metió en la iglesia y cerró la puerta tras de si. Mientras caminaba miraba con una expresión de completo asombro la iglesia. Las vidrieras eran de diversos colores, y no representaban imágenes religiosas, simplemente eran vidrios de colores puestos en simetría y en orden aleatorio. Todos los bancos estaban adornados con lirios y rosas de todos las tonalidades que podían tener ese tipo de flores. Al llegar frente a su amado, él bajó del altar y le puso la flor que llevaba en el pelo, adornando su moño trenzado.

-Ryuzaki... Este lugar es hermoso. – lo besó suavemente, y miró el altar. Era de piedra, y no estaba cubierto por nada. Sobre él había una caja pequeña y un atril de manera. La luz se filtraba por una enorme vidriera con los colores puestos en un orden específico, siguiendo un patrón, a diferencia del resto. En su boca surgió una sonrisa.

-Selene... – Ryuzaki se arrodilló. – Verás, puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver; no puedo prometerte regresar sano y salvo, es muy difícil que pueda hacer eso algún día. Pero – sacó una caja pequeñísima del bolsillo de su pantalón. -, antes de irme, quería que te casaras conmigo.

Selene se sentó en el banco de la primera fila. Empezó a llorar, y Ryuzaki se acercó preocupado, pero ella mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sé que somos muy jóvenes, y bueno, tal vez tú algún día quieras casarte con otra pers- el pelinegro fue acallado con un beso.

-No seas tonto, mi vida. Claro que quiero casarme contigo. – Seguía llorando, y Ryuzaki comprendió que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

La cogió y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, llorando de alegría junto a ella, y lanzó un grito de júbilo. Ambos rieron, y subieron tras esto al altar. Selene dejó la caja que le había dado Ryuzaki, con sus alianzas plateadas brillando con la luz filtrada por la vidriera. De un lateral salieron Watari, que les felicitó a ambos, y un hombre con hábito de cura, que llevaba consigo la Biblia.

-Bien, es una boda muy excepcional, pero a pesar de que no haya testigos, será un compromiso oficial, tanto para el estado como para Dios. Comencemos...

La ceremonia transcurrió muy rápido para ellos, y fue un momento realmente especial, algo que el tiempo no les dejaría olvidar. Al colocarse las alianzas, Selene se fijó en que la suya llevaba una L, y la de Ryuzaki una E. Esto la hizo sonreír y volver a derramar lágrimas. De todas las cosas que podría haber hecho el pelinegro, esta es la que menos se esperaba, con diferencia.

Al salir de la iglesia, ya eran marido y mujer. Ninguno de los dos se lo creía, y en la puerta se besaron de nuevo. Sonaron entonces campanas de boda, y miraron al interior de aquel lugar por última vez. Aquel hombre, al que se le caían las gafas que llevaba cada dos por tres, había cumplido la ilusión de ambos al casarlos. Las campanas eran casi ensordecedoras, y aún así, un sonido de lo más hermoso.

-Nunca olvidaré este día, amor... – Selene lo abrazó.

-Te amo, Elisa.

-Te amo, Elle...

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban en el hotel, comiendo algo en el restaurante. Watari les había dejado allí, los había vuelto a felicitar, y se había ido. Selene suponía que no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ryuzaki. Ambos estaban ya vestidos con ropa de calle normal. – ¿Tienes frío?

-No... Estaba pensando en mañana. – movió una patata con el tenedor, haciéndola recorrer todo el plato.

-Hoy no existe el mañana, Selene – sujetó su mano, y ella lo miró. -. Piensa que no existe el mañana. Que sólo está el presente. Mañana pensaremos en el futuro... – su voz fue un susurro. – Mañana.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, y después subieron a su cuarto cogidos de la mano. Era la suite presidencial del hotel, la última planta. Al llegar, se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

-Amor, no haré nada que tú no quieras. – susurró el pelinegro en su oído, mordiendo después suavemente el lóbulo.

-Pero yo si quiero... – se besaron. - ¿Y tú?

-Más que nadie... – la tumbó y volvió a besarla.

Aquella noche era la última noche que pasarían juntos, y se concentraron únicamente en el otro, sin dejar que otro pensamiento ocupara su mente. Poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa, entre besos y pequeñas mordeduras suaves hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Selene se puso sobre el pelinegro y comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que Ryuzaki se excitara cada vez más. Ella también se excitaba a cada movimiento, y sin previo aviso, él le dio la vuelta para ponerse sobre ella y comenzó a moverse también. De sus gargantas surgieron leves gemidos. Su agitada respiración y sus suspiros eran todos los sonidos que podían escuchar. Ya ni siquiera escuchaban el leve murmullo del tráfico que llegaba de la calle, a pesar de tener la ventana abierta. Se metieron bajo las sábanas, y el pelinegro le quitó la ropa interior a su amada con delicadeza, dejando besos allá por donde pasaba. Se acercó a sus labios, y se besaron de forma apasionada. Ryuzaki comenzó entonces, muy lentamente, a introducir un dedo dentro de ella, lo que hizo que creciera la excitación de ambos. Cuando Selene se lo indicó, siguió con un segundo dedo, lentamente, algo temeroso de lastimarla, y al cabo de unos minutos, metió el tercer dedo, comenzando entonces a moverlos cada vez más deprisa, volviéndola loca de placer. Ryuzaki se acercó a su oído, y aún jadeante, le preguntó en un susurró.

-¿Estás preparada?

Selene asintió, completamente sonrojada. Ryuzaki se alejó un poco se puso sobre ella, apoyando su peso en los brazos para no aplastarla.

-Si te hago daño, me dices que pare.

-V-vale...

El pelinegro temblaba un poco de los nervios. Ella también estaba algo temblorosa, pero abrazó al pelinegro y le susurró un te amo. Él entró en ella poco a poco, temiendo hacerle daño. Se quejó un poco, pero dijo que no pasaba nada.

Ryuzaki comenzó a moverse muy despacio, y cada vez que le hacía daño se paraba, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no le dolía a Selene, que le instó a seguir.

Y ambos hicieron el amor hasta el atardecer, lentamente, llegando al clímax en más de una ocasión.

Cuando estaban demasiado cansados para continuar, se quedaron tumbados, intentando recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal. Ella se apoyó en el pecho de Ryuzaki y recorrió las cicatrices que quedaban a la altura de sus ojos con la punta de los dedos, como si fuesen lo más delicado del mundo. Él se dedicó a observarla, con el pelo revuelto, desnuda sobre él, acariciando sus cicatrices, guardando cada detalle en su prodigiosa memoria. Con la yema de sus dedos, él le acarició la espalda, y tras mirarse un momento y besarse, se abrazaron, disfrutando de aquel momento de felicidad.

Al calmarse, Ryuzaki se incorporó, abrazado aún a su Selene. Besó su frente y se pusieron de pie.

-Ahora Watari vendrá a recogernos. Pasaremos la noche en la Wammy's. – Acarició su rostro.

-Entonces debemos vestirnos. – se acercó y le dio un beso suave y corto.

Después de recoger toda su ropa y prepararse, bajaron a recepción, en donde Watari esperaba cerca del mostrador. Al verles, se acercó a pagar la habitación. Ryuzaki la guió hasta el coche, y tras salir de la ciudad, Selene se durmió apoyada en el hombro de su amado.

-Ryuzaki... – susurró Watari mientras pasaba por una zona de árboles.

-Dime, Watari.

-Tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas a verla. Sé que te volverás peor que antes con respecto a la gente...

-Yo también espero verla de nuevo... - Atajó Ryuzaki. - Aún no me he ido, y ya deseo el reencuentro. ¿Es eso normal?

-Si...

-Entiendo... – le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, y observó cómo dormía. - ¿Esto va a ser un "Hasta siempre"?

-Nunca se sabe, Elle...

Hasta llegar a la Wammy's, el coche permaneció en silencio. Selene se despertó a escasos minutos de llegar, y tuvo tiempo de desperezarse antes de tener que bajar del coche.

Eran las 21, por lo que todos estarían en la cafetería, disfrutando de una cena.

-Mandé que os llevasen dos platos a tu habitación, Selene. – dijo Watari.

-Un momento. Ryuzaki, adelántate un segundo... - Él obedeció y se fue hasta la puerta de la institución. -Hasta la próxima, Quillish. Cuida de él, por favor.

-Intentaré que vuelva sano y salvo.

-Gracias. - Se acercó a la ventanilla y besó la mejilla de Watari.

-Adiós. - Dijo antes de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza y alejarse con el coche de allí.

La pareja cruzó rápidamente el orfanato, cogidos de la mano, procurando no ser vistos. Al llegar al cuarto, los dos comieron en silencio, sentados en el suelo, sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Horas, sólo les quedaban 10 horas...

Tras comer, se tumbaron en la cama, y hablaron. Hablaron de todo lo que les quedaba por hacer, de lo que nunca habían hecho, de lo que soñaban con hacer, sin dejar en aquellos momentos que las lágrimas o el sueño los vencieran, obstinados en no perderse un instante de aquella noche. Hablaron de todo lo que habían vivido separados, de todo lo que quedaba por hablar durante horas, hasta que llegaron las 5:30.

Selene abrazó al pelinegro, y le pidió hacer el amor de nuevo, hasta que llegase el momento de partir. Era una petición a la que Ryuzaki no podía resistirse.

Durante la hora siguiente hicieron el amor, conscientes de que sería la última vez, y se besaron y acariciaron entre lágrimas, en silencio, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, deseando que aquella noche no acabase jamás, que fuera una simple pesadilla de la que despertarían al día siguiente.

Pero la hora pasó, y llegaba el doloroso momento de despedirse. Se vistieron, y Selene fue un momento al baño. Momento que aprovechó Ryuzaki para poner debajo de la almohada de su amada un último recuerdo, lo único que podía dejarle antes de perderse en la lejanía, antes de irse de su lado.  
Su último regalo.

Ambos estaban en la puerta, esperando aquel coche negro. Se abrazaron cuando aún quedaban 10 minutos, susurrándose todo lo que sentían, a sabiendas de que tal vez nunca pudieran escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras. Llorando, se besaron entre un "te amo" y otro, temerosos de que cada uno fuera el último.

El sonido de un motor hizo que Selene se abrazara a Ryuzaki con toda la fuerza que pudo emplear. Se miraron largamente a los ojos por última vez. Se besaron, y las lágrimas hicieron que aquel último beso fuera el más amargo de todos, pero los recuerdos de aquellos siete meses juntos lo endulzaron al venir todos de golpe.

El coche se paró a las espaldas de Ryuzaki.

-Te amo, Elisa... Mi Elisa... – los dos se abrazaron por última vez.

-Elle... Trata de seguir adelante sin mí... Mantente con vida, y regresa a mi lado – no podía ver a causa de sus lágrimas. -. Te amo, eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te esperaré...

-Volveremos a vernos, esto no es un hasta siempre, amor... – Aquello le sonó como si fuera una mentira. Se alejó de ella, y antes de soltar su mano, de dejar de sentir su contacto, susurró: - Mira bajo tu almohada... Es mi regalo de despedida. – Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche. Le pidió a Watari que esperara.

Selene, sin saber si se había ido o no, corrió hasta su cuarto, y tiró la almohada a la otra esquina de la habitación. Había un sobre. Se limpió las lágrimas y lo cogió.

Al abrirlo, vio que había un colgante y una carta. Leyó primero la nota:

_Elisa..._

_Gracias por devolverme a la vida, y enseñarme a vivir._

_Este es mi último regalo. Sé que te gustará. Volveremos a vernos, algún día, en otro lugar, pero ten por seguro que volveré por ti._

_ Te amaré siempre_

_Elle_

Cogió el colgante y lo sostuvo frente a si. Era un relicario. Lo abrió, y se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión, dejando caer de nuevo sus lágrimas.

Era una foto de los dos juntos, sonrientes. Una fotografía. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo a la azotea, esperando que el coche aún fuera visible.

Al llegar, se asomó y vio a Ryuzaki mirando por la ventanilla de su coche, aún en el mismo lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, y entonces el coche se puso en marcha. Ella lloró mientras veía como Ryuzaki se alejaba de ella. Tenía la sensación de que era algo más que un adiós. Pero ella esperaría por él, aunque fuese hasta su lecho de muerte. Esperaría, aunque nunca volvieran a verse.

Ryuzaki, sentado en la parte de atrás del coche, lloraba. Tenía las piernas subidas al asiento, y la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas. No quería creer que se había despedido de Selene, simplemente no quería creerlo. Asomó la cabeza y la apoyó en su asiento, mirando cómo los árboles se sucedían ante él rápidamente, sin sentir nada aparte de sus lágrimas cayendo y el dolor de su corazón.

Algo les deslumbró a los dos, al mismo tiempo, mientras se alejaban más y más el uno del otro. Compartieron ese momento una y otra vez, y en aquel momento, que era la última vez que compartirían aquellos segundos, una parte de ellos desapareció.

_Estaba amaneciendo._


	11. Epílogo: 17 años esperando el amanecer

(NA: Aquí está el capítulo final, el epílogo. Existe una secuela de esta historia, que empezaré a publicar la semana que viene. Disfruten, y gracias por acompañar la historia en su viaje. Cuídense :3

Por cierto, me di cuenta que no puse un **Disclamer:**

**Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus creadores, Ohba y Obata, no gano beneficio por esta obra de ficción ambientada en su mundo.**)

* * *

Una mujer caminaba por las calles de Japón, esquivando al resto de viandantes, mientras buscaba un bloque de pequeños apartamentos desde los que se podía observar la torre de Tokio. Venía del cementerio en taxi, pero paró unas cuantas manzanas antes para pasear entre la gente. Llevaba unas gafas de sol negras, grandes, algo raro ya que eran las 21:45. Iba sin maquillar, por lo que se veían las pequeñas imperfecciones de su piel. El pelo rubio recogido en un moño, con mechones sueltos, como con aspecto despreocupado. Vestía una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros ceñidos y unas botas estilo militar por encima de los pantalones. Algunos se quedaban mirando a aquella mujer tan misteriosa y vestida de forma tan llamativa.

Se paró a mirar la torre, tan grande, un símbolo más de aquella ciudad. Sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo, y lo abrió con cuidado. Recordó cuando lo recibió, pensando que sería una broma o algo.

_\-FLASHBACK-/_

Selene miró las cartas que había recibido aquel día. Todas eran facturas, pero la última era un sobre con su dirección, y una dirección de Corea del Sur en el remitente. No conocía a nadie allí...

Abrió el sobre, y vio que sólo había una pequeña nota doblada. La sacó con cuidado, y la desdobló.

Tuvo que sentarse de la impresión. Tenía que ser una broma, pero... Nadie conocía su nombre real excepto...

_Para Elisa_

_Ve el 27 de febrero a Japón. Hay unos apartamentos al norte de la torre de Tokio. 5º piso. Te esperaré... siempre. _

_Elle_

Era imposible. Roger la llamó por teléfono cuando murió. No podía ser que Ryuzaki...

¿Seguía vivo?

_\-END FLASHBACK-/_

Hacía medio año que había recibido aquella nota, y seguía preguntándose por qué se había convencido para ir.

Suspiró y guardó la nota de nuevo en su bolsillo. Fue hacia el bloque de apartamentos, pensando en la forma en la que se convenció de ir...

_\-FLASHBACK-/_

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro mientras releía la firma una y otra vez, sin convencerse del todo. 27 de febrero... El mismo día que empezaron a salir... Pero nadie sabía eso, nunca se lo contaron a nadie. Excepto...

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose al sillón, y se giró con la nota en la mano.

-¿Lo has escrito tú?

-A ver... – la chica que se había acercado cogió la nota. Empezó a temblar visiblemente - ¿No estaba... muerto?

-Por eso... – se levantó y cogió la nota, leyéndola de nuevo.

-¿Irás? – preguntó de pronto, tras un silencio.

-¿Debería ir?

-Creo que sería mejor que fueses... Puede que sea cierto. – la chica la miró a los ojos con esa mirada tan penetrante que ponía siempre.

-Tal vez tengas razón... Y si es una broma, me encargaré de que se arrepienta el responsable.

-Espero que realmente sea papá...

_\-END FLASHBACK-/_

Sonrió levemente al recordar a Hikari diciendo aquello. Ese era el empujón que necesitaba para armarse de valor e ir a Japón.

Era tan parecida a Ryuzaki... El pelo negro, aquellos ojos grises, incluso la manera de mirar y de expresarse. Él se equivocó, pensó una vez más. El mayor regalo, el último que le dejó, fue su hija Hikari.

Aunque había sido una madre muy joven, no se arrepentía ni un instante de haber tenido a su hija. Tuvo que esperar un par de años más para poder sacarse la carrera, pero no le importó. Viajó a Los Ángeles en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada. En la Wammy's de allí la ayudaron con todo, y cada día agradecía una y otra vez aquella ayuda.

Le dio al interfono del 5º piso, y sin preguntar nada, abrieron. Entró y llevó la mano automáticamente al relicario que llevaba en el cuello siempre. Era una manía adquirida, cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, iba directa a por el relicario. Subió por las escaleras, y a cada peldaño se ponía cada vez peor. Tenía incluso miedo. Miedo de que fuese una broma de alguien, y realmente el piso estuviera vacío para cuando ella llegase. No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad de que el amor de su vida había muerto por atrapar a Kira. Estaba segura que Near y Mello lo atraparon, pero si Ryuzaki no había dado señales de vida desde hacía dos años, ¿por qué ahora? Supuso que, si seguía vivo, quería asegurarse de que Kira estuviese muerto antes de "resucitar". Al llegar al rellano, se detuvo en la puerta. A pesar de ser un bloque de apartamentos, y de haber en cada piso 7 apartamentos, en el 5º solo había uno, una puerta que daría a un enorme apartamento. No sabía si entrar, pero recordó una promesa de Ryuzaki en una carta que le mandó cuando empezaron las muertes provocadas por aquel asesino masas…

_\-FLASHBACK-/_

Selene estaba sentada en la sala de profesores de la Wammy's de LA, tomando un chocolate caliente. Por la puerta se asomó Tom, un niño al que ella daba clases, y se acercó con un sobre blanco en la mano.

-Un señor me dio esto en el patio. Dijo que era para ti. Era muy raro…

-Gracias, Tom, puedes irte a jugar.

El niño se fue corriendo de la sala, y Selene se sentó con su chocolate en su escritorio, abriendo el sobre y leyendo la carta con una expresión inescrutable.

_Selene _

_Un asesino de masas, conocido como Kira, está actuando desde Japón. Presiento que va a ser mi mayor caso, y puede que me exponga al peligro como nunca antes hice._

_Pero cuando todo esto acabe, lo dejaré. Tenías razón, supongo. Podría haberme negado, pero eso habría sido demasiado egoísta._

_Creo que han pasado ya suficientes años como para retirarme, y dejar paso a Near y Mello. Después del caso Kira, se acabó._

_¿Me dejarás entrar de nuevo en tu vida? Piensa la respuesta, porque volveré por ti._

_Ryuzaki_

Selene se levantó corriendo, con la carta en la mano, y fue directa al patio. Salió del recinto y miró a la carretera, donde un coche negro se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Era la segunda vez que lo veía marchar sin poder hacer nada.

_\-END FLASHBACK-/_

Tal vez, al haber acabado todo lo del caso Kira, tal y como se lo contó Near, Ryuzaki decidió salir de entre las sombras. Puede que hiciera a todo el mundo creer que estaba muerto.

Pero lo que Selene no entendía era por qué había esperado tanto para ponerse en contacto con ella. Él podría haber ido con ella, y podría haberlo ocultado, pero en vez de eso, hizo que creyese que estaba muerto.

Si no era una broma, si de verdad su querido Ryuzaki estaba tras esa puerta, se llevaría una buena solo por haberle hecho sufrir tanto al hacerla creer que estaba muerto.

Su tumba estaba vacía, como ella había podido comprobar. Había una posibilidad, muy remota, de que siguiese vivo.

Giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta.

La sala estaba completamente a oscuras era un pasillo largísimo, lleno de puertas, y al final del todo, una puerta entreabierta dejaba escapar algo de luz. Sabiendo que allí era donde tenía que ir, siguiendo su intuición, cruzó el pasillo con aire solemne, esperando que no estuviera vacío.

Abrió del todo la puerta, entró sin mirar, y al abrir los ojos, estos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La habitación en la que entró estaba llena de velas por todo el suelo, dejando libre un camino que llevaba hasta la pared del fondo, que era una enorme cristalera con vistas a la torre. Y allí estaba él. Su silueta, recortada por las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana, era inconfundible. Ryuzaki miró hacia ella, y abrió los brazos, corriendo en su dirección. Al llegar a Selene, la abrazó con fuerza, llorando en silencio.

-Has venido… - susurró con amor.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? – dijo aún en shock.

-Temí que no lo creyeses.

-Hikari me convenció… - abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza, saliendo de golpe del trance en el que estaba sumida su mente.

-¿Hikari? ¿Quién es, una amiga?

-¿Y tú eres el mejor detective del mundo? – se rió mientras lloraba de felicidad. – Hikari es tu hija…

-¿M-mi hija? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – se separó de ella unos centímetros, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

-Eres el único con el que he hecho el amor, Ryuzaki. Además, nació nueve meses después de que te fueras. Haz cuentas. – lo besó después de años sin besarle, sin besar a nadie.

Los dos temblaban de pura felicidad. Ryuzaki la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama que había en el cuarto, tumbándola con dulzura, sin dejar de besarla.

Después de 17 años sin estar juntos, hicieron el amor como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Durante horas, disfrutando cada instante, sintiendo que por fin todo estaba en su lugar. Se olvidaron de todo lo malo, todos los años de soledad, las noches sin dormir, todo. Se concentraron el uno en el otro y, por primera vez en aquellos 17 años, se sintieron completos de verdad.

Cuando, extasiados, se tumbaron abrazados, Selene se fijó que, en la mesilla de noche, descansaban dos relicarios idénticos, y no uno solo. Suspiró y besó el pecho de su amado. Ryuzaki la abrazó con fuerza, y ella correspondió al abrazo con sumo gusto.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué has estado haciendo en estos últimos años? – preguntó el pelinegro sonriente.

-¿De verdad no has investigado por tu cuenta, ni has enviado a otra persona para que me investigue? ¿Watari no te contó nada nunca?

-Algunas cosas... Aunque se dejó la parte en la que tenía una hija...

-Habrías vuelto corriendo de saberlo. - Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Cierto... Pero hace años que no escucho tu voz. Quiero oírlo todo en persona…

Y Selene pasó a relatarle todos los acontecimientos importantes en los últimos años, incluidos muchos logros de su hija, Hikari, a lo que Ryuzaki sonreía con su simple mención. Su hija…

-Y ella me recuerda mucho a ti. – dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Tiene tus ojos, tu pelo, y su forma de hablar es muy parecida a la tuya.

-Esperaba que se pareciese más a ti. – susurró.

-¿Sabes? Siempre que me siento triste, cuando te extraño, miro sus ojos, y doy gracias por el mayor regalo que me has podido hacer jamás.

-Dioses… - Ryuzaki se enjugó las lágrimas, y la besó con dulzura.

Cuando terminó de contarle todo, se levantaron y fueron a la ventana abrazados, mirando como la torre de Tokio apagaba sus luces. Sabían que esa era la primera noche del resto de sus vidas. Que por fin estarían juntos, y que no tendrían que separarse más. Ambos suspiraron al unisono, y se miraron un instante a los ojos, perdiéndose de nuevo en la mirada del otro.

-Señora Lawliet… Así te haces llamar, ¿no? – susurró Elle. – Me emocioné profundamente al escuchar ese apellido refiriéndose a ti.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno…

_\-FLASHBACK-/_

Ryuzaki se bajó del coche, y le pidió a Watari que esperase un momento. Cruzó la puerta de hierro de la Wammy's y miró a todos los chicos que habían por ahí. Eligió a uno que estaba jugando solo, y se acercó a él con un sobre en la mano. Se agachó, y el niño se le quedó mirando.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Tom…

-Bien, Tom, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – le tendió un sobre. – ¿Podrías darle esto a una profesora que se llama Selene?

-¿La señorita Lawliet? Claro, es mi maestra. –cogió el sobre y se fue corriendo de allí.

Ryuzaki se dio la vuelta y fue directo al coche, llorando por primera vez en años. Sabía que si la veía, no sería capaz de marcharse a Japón.

Se montó en la parte trasera del coche, y en un susurro pidió a Watari que se marcharan deprisa. Al ver lo afectado que estaba su protegido, arrancó el coche y se puso en camino al aeropuerto a toda velocidad.

_\-END FLASHBACK-/_

-Si llego a verte en aquel momento, no habría podido irme. Y era mi deber, me lo pidieron todos los cuerpos de policía del mundo.

-Yo no te habría dejado ir… - confesó en un susurro, mirando al cielo a través de la ventana. Puso la mano en el cristal.

Ryuzaki cogió su camisa y se la tendió a ella, que se la puso con gusto. Él se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, y la abrazó por detrás.

-Mira, amor… - le susurró Elisa a Elle, señalando al cielo.

Y, por primera vez en 17 años, vieron juntos el _amanecer_.


End file.
